A Cruel Past and a Crueler Fate
by WildSpiritOfDarkness2
Summary: HPxover. Skip directly to ch13, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars.
1. Letters

_Hey, y'all! A new fic! I decided that Harry Potter is cool enough to be in a crossover with the teen titans! Anyway, has anyone but me noticed I put less and less of this crap at the beginning as I mature as a fanfiction writer? Anyone? I did. Whatever. I think it's because I want to get my ideas out quicker than I used to. Yeah. Time to start the story. Did I promise a summary? Oh yes, I did. Almost forgot, well here it is:_

**Full summary: The resident teen super heroes of Jump City check their mail one fateful day to find they've been accepted to a magical place called Hogwarts. From the moment a giant of a man appears in their living room by the name of Rubius Hagrid, the Titans find themselves on a whirlwind of adventures and new experiences. They meet some teens in their new world and are friends immediately. This school year full of wonder and magic won't be all fun and games, however. Accusations are made, pasts are discovered, and everyone is changed forever. A battle of the good, the evil, the magic, the mortal, and the demonic takes place and six teens are taken captive. The remaining two find themselves on a quest for self discovery. They must see through an untrue tale and discover who they, their families, and their friends really are. Will they discover the truth and save their friends in time? Or will they be blinded by lies and lost forever.**

_Wow, that was a slightly cooler summary than I expected._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, anything associated with him and his series (why don't I get a series? Hmm? Hmm?) I don't own Teen Titans or anything affiliated with them, buddy.** Get over it. I did._

* * *

Raven snapped her book shut with a loud snap. She was sitting on the far side of the couch, but Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin had been shouting and playing some obscure video game. It didn't really help that Starfire was behind them cheering. Of course, Starfire wasn't that stupid. She reached over Beastboy's shoulder and pressed the start button, pausing the game. The boys all looked at her, but she was watching Raven. Raven stood and spoke up above their dying yells of victory.

"Who checked the mail last?"

Everyone pointed at each other. Raven sighed.

"When was it last checked?"

"Well, I got my magazine last month." Robin answered.

"I got a letter last month." Cyborg added.

"I ate the last junk mail last month." Beastboy said. Every one stared at him. "What? I did it as a dog!" Raven shook her head.

"The mail hasn't been checked since last month. Great. We haven't been getting any mail since July. And it's August. You guys can be such imbeciles." Raven stalked out of the room, book in hand. Robin looked up.

"Where're you going?"

"To check the mail!" Robin nodded sheepishly. Duh. Beastboy hit the start button and everyone went back to screaming.

Raven walked through the underground tunnel to the mainland mail room. Once there, she sorted the mail into a pile for each titan, bills going into Robin's, and junk mail separately.

Half an hour later.

The boys and Starfire lazed around on the couch staring at the wall. They grew bored of every game, and every television channel. Raven suddenly walked in with four piles of magazines and mail. She landed one in each person's lap. Beastboy looked through his quickly. No junk mail.

"Hey Raven? Where's the junk mail? We must've gotten some, at least." Raven looked like she had forgotten something. Suddenly, a huge pile of mail, twice Beastboy's size, engulfed in black light floated in form the hall way. It hovered over Beastboy for a moment, and then dropped.

"Bon Appetit." Raven said. She was holding two letters. She thought magazines were pointless. No one had even touched their mail, preferring to read their various magazines. Raven chose to open hers. She looked at the envelope of one. It was her paycheck from the city. It glowed black and flew to her room, unopened. The second one was very, very strange. It was a vanilla color, and felt like weird paper. She was looking at the back. There was a seal that had an H in the middle with some animals around it. A badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake. Weird. Raven turned it to the other side. There was no return address; however, the "send to" address was even stranger than the seal. It read "Ms. Azar, Teen Titan. Jump City, fifth floor of the T shaped tower, only room with no windows." in dark green ink. No one noticed her eyes growing wide as a metal something or other melted out of existence behind the couch.

Raven opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a piece of parchment. She pulled it out cautiously and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Raven Azar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been_

_accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later_

_than August 20._

It was signed by someone called Minerva McGonagall. Raven stared at the letter in disbelief. This had to be a joke. Witchcraft and Wizardry? This time, the others noticed Raven's surprise. Every light source in the room exploded.

"Raven! What was that for?"

"Dude!"

"Rae!"

"Friend Raven?"

"Oh... sorry. At least its daytime." Raven looked around. Everyone could still see just fine. "Look at this letter." She showed them. They all read it.

"Uh..." they all said in unison. Raven tapped her foot on the floor.

"Well, read your letters! See if you got one!" The other titans dashed for their separate piles of mail. Starfire found hers first, Robin second, Cyborg third, but Beastboy found his last, due to the fact that it was beneath all the junk mail. They read their own silently, and then looked up at Raven. Robin spoke first.

"Think it's a joke? A hoax?"

"Maybe. It feels like magic to me. Not demon magic... not bad, either. I really can't explain it."

"Then maybe... this strange school teaching 'witchcraft' is real?" Starfire asked hopefully. This place didn't sound half bad, to her.

"What did they mean by 'owl'?" asked Beastboy.

Cyborg mumbled something about animals. No one heard him, though.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, like a car backfiring, and all the titans ducked behind the couch except Raven who stood, ready to fling a barrage of kitchen appliances. She tensed even more when from the smoke appeared a giant man.

He was at least twice as tall as the average man, and five times as big around. He was wearing a huge dark brown coat with hundreds of pockets. He had long shaggy hair that appeared to have not been combed in years. His beard was the same. All Raven could see was the back of this hulking giant, however. He finally turned toward them. And grinned.

"Ah! You mus' be Starfire, eh?" He said cheerfully in a gruff voice. Raven scowled and nodded her head toward the couch.

"She is." Starfire stood at the mention of herself. The boys stood up also, following her lead.

"O' course she is. That makes yeh Raven."

"What do you want?" Asked Robin, in a hostile tone.

"Hey, no reasons ter be mean. I trust yeh each got yer letters?" He looked around the room and spotted the opened envelopes on the couch. "Ah, good. I dun suppose you lot know anythin' about ole Hogwarts, eh? No matter."

"Uh... dude? Who exactly are you?" Beastboy asked.

"O' course. Forgetten ter tell yeh who I am. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts."

* * *

_I can only hope you liked that. If the next chapter is posted, read on. If not, review. doesn't matter I'll probably update in five minutes._


	2. Packing for a Wild Bus Ride

_OK it's Chapter two time!!! I hope you like it!_

* * *

"So this Hog of Warts. It is real?" Starfire asked, cautiously.

"Yeh."

"Weird. And yet, cool. BOO YAH!" Cyborg yelled at the end, making Hagrid jump. Hagrid muttered something about Americans.

"Alright. I'll be needin' to get yeh to London. Lessee. We'll need ter be in Diagon Alley by the 24th today is the 23rd... We had better get goin' now. There's a portkey just outside o' the city."

"Wait. I want to know one thing. Why us? It feels like I'm no witch. Starfire's no witch. Beastboy and Cyborg _sure as hell_ aren't witches, and Robin's not a witch."

"Well, yeh were overlooked when you were eleven, seein' as some o' yeh weren't even on earth. You can come ter school now, an' start as third years, though."

"Hold up. We're witches? Tha's just weird. That doesn't get a boo yah." Cyborg said.

"Well the portkey is scheduled fer half an hour. You need ter get packed up and ready to go in close ter fifteen minutes... wait, you can fly. You got 20 minutes. Go."

"We are leaving? But this is our home and-"Starfire asked, apprehensive, but was cut off by Hagrid.

"No need ter worry. You can come 'ere during vacations an' summer break."

Raven dropped everything from the air and appeared to be thinking. This school of witch craft had something that drew her in.

"What do we pack?" She asked in her usual monotone. Everyone (minus Hagrid) turned to her in shock. She shrugged. "What? It seems... fun." Their eyes widened more at the word 'fun'.

"Well, Raven seems to think it's at least _sort_ of okay." Robin said, slightly sarcastic. He was a little weirded out by Raven's enthusiasm.

"Jus' pack clothes, books, personal items; I dunno what else, though. Maybe... nah pack what yeh wan', but be light with the clothes. Yer jus' gettin' new 'uns."

Everyone nodded and went to their respectable rooms. Starfire flew to her room. Once inside, she pulled out six duffel bags (apparently, Starfire can't resist buying any thing that looks cute.) Each was a different color, and/or design. She filled two with clothes, one with scrapbooks, markers, supplies, and her diaries, one with stuffed animals, one with personal things from her homeland, and on second thought, filled the last with toiletries, but also clothes. She piled them on her arms and was downstairs before some got to their rooms. She dropped her things on he floor and chatted with Hagrid about England, Hogwarts, and how he was almost as large as her caretaker (name was forgotten) from Tameran.

Beastboy got to his room in form of a cheetah. He pulled out two medium size suitcases, and a large one. He filled one medium size suitcase with clothes and toiletries, the other with his portable games and gamestation, also his extra gamestation, its games, and comic books. The large suitcase he filled with any random thing from his room he thought he might want. He appeared downstairs as an elephant shortly after Starfire.

Robin ran to his room and pulled out a rather large trunk and two duffels. He filled the duffels with clothes and toiletries. The trunk was filled with newspaper clipping filled shoeboxes, small things from batman that were okay to take anywhere, weapons, and other such things. He slowly pushed the trunk and duffels down the hall back to the living room and got there after Cyborg.

Cyborg had no idea what to pack. He sat in his room with two empty suitcases. He had an idea. He began filling them with blueprints, tools, his own inventions, batteries, a portable charger, etc. He ran past Robin in the hall and was in the living room before him.

Raven was the last to get to her room, as it was the furthest down. She had to go down five flights of stairs. Once in her room, Raven pulled out a small trunk. Of course, it was much bigger on the inside than out. She lined the bottom and sides with a black fleece and then gently put her mirror inside. She then added in some small statues that she didn't think she could live with out. She added a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste. Next, Raven added her sketchbooks, her diary, and some pencils. Then plenty of books. On top of all this, she placed a few uniforms, and then some clothes that would be considered gothic by, well, everyone. There was an infinite amount of space inside the trunk, but she didn't want to bring anything too valuable. She walked back out the door with her trunk levitating behind her. She neared Robin, still struggling despite his strength, and lifted his trunk. He threw her a grateful smile and they made their appearance in the living room at the same time.

All around the room, there were large piles of the titans' things, one separate for each titan. Raven set her trunk on the floor near enough to everyone she could hear the conversation, but far enough she hoped she wouldn't be dragged in. Fat chance, however. Cyborg looked over at her.

"Hey, Rae? Where's your other stuff?"

"This is it."

"And you've packed-"

"Everything. This trunk has an infinite amount of space inside." Hagrid nodded, surprised, but pleased. He pulled out a pocket watch.

"Well, we'd better get goin'."

"We're we going, exactly?" Beastboy asked.

"Jus outside o town. Larges' portkey I ever seen." The titans nodded. Raven asked for a slightly more specific answer and got it.

"Is' jus' a ridge o' top a canyon. There's an 'ole broken down bus. Thas' it; the portkey." Raven raised her arms. The room was encased in black light for a split second, and then the titans, luggage, and Hagrid were standing next to a bus. Outside of town.

"Thas' a good trick. Alright e'eryone, get yer stuff an' onter the bus with yeh." Everyone tossed their luggage into the bus, and then stepped inside themselves. Hagrid was the last one on. He pulled his pocket watch out again.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four...three...two...one... HOL' ON!" The bus seemed to be hurtling forward all of a sudden. Obviously faster than a plane. Outside the window, however, was only a blur of color. The bus made a roaring sound as it pressed all the titans further and further down into their seats. Then, suddenly the bus disappeared, and the titans were hurled to the ground. Hagrid landed on his feet like Raven. Starfire didn't hit the ground at all; she just floated back up. Raven lifted her arms and all the luggage was encased in black magic so that it didn't hit the ground as hard as the sprawling titan boys. The boys got up slowly, nursing various small bruises, except Cyborg who got up quickly and looked around.

"Where are we?"

* * *

_This is awesome! Read next chapter or reveiw! OR BOTH!!!_


	3. Raven meets Harry

_Chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Hagrid looked up too.

"Hmmm... looks like we're jus' outside o The Leaky Cauldron. Famous place, that is." Indeed, there was a ramshackle building, but they were all concealed behind trees. No one from either Diagon Alley, or London streets could see them.

"Yep. Stay 'ere. I'll go get yeh some rooms." Hagrid walked into a side door located on the (surprise!) side of the pub-like place. The titans all looked at each other, and then sat down on the grass.

"Dude! I don't think I'll ever be able to see a city bus the same way again!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"This is all way too strange. And we forgot about the city! What about our tower?"

"It is strange, and the city will be fine. Most of the criminals there just want to try and battle us. The ones that don't can be restrained by cops. And the tower? It'll get dusty and the food in the fridge will rot." Raven said, killing all of Robin's arguments. He grumbled something incoherent. "I heard that, Robin." Robin muttered some more, but Raven ignored it. Just then, Hagrid came back.

"All right. I got yer each a room. Get yer stuff an' le's go." Raven looked around at all the luggage they had.

"Maybe we could put some of the extra duffels that no one can carry into my trunk...?" Everyone nodded. Raven opened her trunk to reveal that it was stuffed. Robin picked up his two duffel bags and placed them inside. Amazingly, everything went further down into the trunk and they fit. Starfire placed in three of hers and the same thing happened. Beastboy put in one of his smaller suitcases inside. Raven looked around. Everyone appeared to be set to go. Hagrid stalked off to the side door. Raven followed, her trunk bobbing along behind her. Robin was next, carrying his trunk. Then Beastboy and Cyborg, each with two suitcases. Starfire brought up the rear with three duffel bags.

Inside, the Leaky Cauldron didn't look at all like a pub. More of a spooky hotel than anything. The titans followed Hagrid up some stairs. Surprised that they didn't earn a second glance from the few people sitting in the lobby, Hagrid gave them each a key and left them in front of their separate doors. Raven was first, so they all had to stop while she pulled their things out of her trunk.

Raven put her trunk on the floor at the end of the bed. She knelt down in front of it and opened it again. It was, she decided; time to check up on her emotions. Mostly to see if she could trust this Hagrid guy. Also because she liked to check up on them when anything big happened, but she talked to them more now that Beastboy and Cyborg had been there. She got a little close with them and kept meeting new ones. Raven reached through her trunk with her powers. The mirror, glowing black, phased through all of Raven's things up to the top and floated in front of her. Raven reached out and plucked it from the air. Raven walked over to the far side of her bedroom. A narrow window reaching from the floor almost to the ceiling turned out to be a door and she opened it, stepping out to a rather small balcony. It was only about three feet out from the door, and three feet wide. There was a cement wall surrounding it about three inches thick. There was an owl perched precariously on top of it. The balcony was attached to those on her left and right, but was separated by the same wall. Raven slowly approached it and reached out with her free hand. The white bird nearly scared her into dropping her mirror as it flew over and landed on her out stretched arm.

"I think Hedwig likes you, eh?" A second time, Raven was surprised, but this time she didn't jump. She looked to the left, where there was another balcony. There was no one. Suddenly the Snowy owl flew to her right and Raven's line of sight followed. Hedwig landed atop the shoulder of a boy who appeared to be her age. His black hair reminded her of Robin, except it didn't appear to be brushed at all, let alone be loaded down with gel. He had round glasses covering his vivid green eyes. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and a jacket. Raven watched his pale face for a moment before realizing how she must look. Her hood was up, and all he had seen was her arm. Raven reached up and gripped her cloak with her free hand. She pulled it down, revealing her face. She almost smiled when the boy didn't react at all except to say,

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think that you were a dementor."

* * *

_hope you enjoyed that!!_


	4. Cyborg, Ron, Hermione, and Crookshanks

_I can't believe I already have a review!_

* * *

Harry Potter put his school list on the bureau in his room. He sat down on his bed. Hedwig suddenly perked up from her slumber in her cage and began to hoot loudly. Harry opened the cage and Hedwig immediately liberated herself. She flew around the room hooting until he opened the window-like door. Hedwig flew out and Harry followed her out to stand on the miniature balcony. Looking around, he spotted her perched atop the three foot tall cement wall of the balcony to his left. Harry just stood, watching her.

Suddenly, the glass door opened and someone wearing a blue cloak stepped out. The hood was up and Harry couldn't see the person's face, as the hood shadowed it darkly. Whoever it was apparently noticed Hedwig. A slender arm appeared from the cloak. It was covered up by some sort of tight black cloth that ended in a point on the back of the small, delicate hand. There was a small dark red bauble attached to the end of the cloth on the hand. There was also a large blue cuff on the wrist.

Hedwig flew over and landed on the outstretched arm, making the shadowy character jump. He grinned.

"I think Hedwig likes you, eh?" The person turned to its left, but when Hedwig flew back to Harry, landing on his right shoulder, they turned toward him. The person watched him carefully, making him slightly nervous. All Harry could see in the darkness that was their face was a set of large glowing violet eyes. He put his hands in his pockets. The same arm came out from beneath the cloak and pulled the hood down, revealing the mystery person's face.

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think that you were a dementor." Harry had no idea why he said it, but it was almost half true. The girl's skin was gray and she had short straight violet hair to her chin. Her face was calm and emotionless. There was a deep red diamond shaped jewel embedded in her forehead. Her eyes were large and also violet. He began to get nervous when she finally spoke.

"Your owl... his-her name is Hedwig?" Harry nodded. The girl's voice was gravelly, level, and completely void of any emotion whatsoever. Not to mention obviously American. Harry nodded. She continued to watch him.

"My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"Raven." Of course. Hedwig flew off of Harry's shoulder and disappeared over the roof. He watched her until he was drawn back to Raven, due to her question.

"Dementor? A demon? I know of demons, but I've never heard of this... dementor." Harry scratched his head. She didn't know what a dementor was?

"You don't know? How could you not?" Raven opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a deep voice from in her room.

"Hey, Rae! That Hagrid guy said somethin' about a list. For school. Do you still have yours? BB doesn't." The source of the voice came out onto the balcony a second later. He was a large black boy. The strangest thing about him? He was more than seventy-five percent metals. At first he didn't see Harry, but that didn't last long. Harry had backed up a step because of the volume of his booming American voice. Apparently they knew Hagrid, however, so he couldn't be criminal. The boy stared at Harry for a moment, but Harry managed to speak first.

Raven looked from Cyborg to Harry. Harry stepped back, but Raven couldn't tell whether it was from Cyborg himself, or his loud voice. Cyborg stared back at Harry, but Raven realized it must seem threatening. Poor Harry-kid. Finally, Harry managed to speak.

"Uhm... Hi. I'm Harry. Excuse me, do you know Hagrid?" Cyborg almost said 'hell yeah,' but Raven jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Yes. We do." She said. Cyborg wasn't really hurt, but Raven had hit something like a seam, causing slight discomfort. She was smart. Real smart. Harry grinned. He took a step forward. He was now directly in front of his open door. Suddenly, there came a loud screeching hiss, a cat's. A large blur of orange fur flew out the door onto Harry, knocking his glasses off. Crookshanks clawed Harry's face, and he toppled over. Cyborg had nearly fallen to the floor laughing by the time Crookshanks made his escape. Raven stood silently with a bemused expression. Harry got up, obviously blind without his glasses on. Raven did him a favor, and levitated them to his hand.

Harry presently put them on as two people ran out onto his balcony, knocking him over again. This time, though, he kept his glasses. One of the people landed on the concrete with Harry, the other stayed standing in the doorway. The one left standing was a girl about the same age as everyone else. She had bushy brown hair that fell to just past her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to match it. She wore jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. She smirked at the two sprawling boys, and then helped them up. Harry muttered his thanks to the girl while the second boy stood, staring awestruck at Cyborg, who was holding on to the low wall, gasping for breath, and Raven, still looking slightly amused. The boy had messy red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. His faded blue jeans were frizzed at the ends, and his otherwise white t-shirt had some stains on it.

"Bloody hell! You-you're gray! And you're... metal! What's going on?!"

Hermione and Harry looked up. Harry almost said something, but Hermione spoke first.

"You're part of the Teen Titans, aren't you? I've read about you. I heard something about you coming to Hogwarts, but I didn't believe it." The redheaded boy looked at the girl like she was crazy. His nose was all wrinkled up.

"Why do you know everything?!" He turned to Harry. "Why does she know everything?!" Harry shrugged. Cyborg finally recovered and spoke up to answer.

"Uh... yeah! We're the teen titans! I'm Cyborg, and this is-"

"Raven." Raven said, swatting Cyborg's hand away, as it had been about to drop on her shoulder. She stepped forward. "Read about us, huh?" Hermione was thrown off a little by Cyborg's loud American voice, and Raven's also American voice, Only Raven's voice was totally emotionless.

"Er... yes. I read about you in a British newspaper. You fought a total git called Mad Mod. He was British. Are you really coming to Hogwarts?"

"Ha! I remember old mod! He made Raven take gym! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Cyborg began laughing uncontrollably. Raven glared at him and the door of Harry's room cracked.

"Bloody 'ell!" cried the red headed boy. Raven shrugged.

"Oops." Hermione looked from the cracked window to Raven.

"You did that?" She asked. Cyborg recovered again. He stood up beside Raven.

"Yeah! You should see her when BB makes her REALLY mad!!!" Cyborg was encased in black light and thrown back into Raven's room. There was a loud thump and cracking sound as he hit the wall. The glass door slid shut. Harry, the boy, and the girl looked at each other.

"Wow. I'm-I'm Hermione."

"Bloody hell! That was amazing! I'm Ron!"

"Er... awesome." Harry said. She already knew his name. Raven watched them for a minute. They just stood there.

"I have to get something done... are you going to sit there all day, or are you going back inside?"

"We're fine 'ere, thanks." Ron answered cheerfully. Raven narrowed her eyes. Hermione was smart. She elbowed the boys in the ribs and pushed them back into Harry's room. She then slammed the door. Raven cringed as the glass shattered. Hermione looked at Raven expectantly.

"Nope, that one was your fault, Hermione." Hermione grinned sheepishly. She got up on the wall and walked across. Her feet nearly slipped once or twice, but she didn't fall. Once on Raven's left, Hermione hopped off. Raven had to admit, Hermione was graceful, even if she had been trying to impress her. Hermione went into her room, but left the door open. Raven assumed that she would be coming back out. Raven stood quietly and waited. Sure enough, Hermione came back out with a rather thick book. She sat and began to read, perched precariously on the wall. Raven realized she wasn't going to bother her, so she levitated into lotus position.

Raven pulled her mirror out in front of her. She looked into it. At first, she saw only herself, but then, she saw herself with four red eyes. No one really gets used to seeing themselves distorted that way. The mirror's glass became a portal of swirling blacks and purples, with red lightning here and there. Raven let her spirit be sucked in, leaving an empty Raven behind.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!!!_


	5. Everyone Meets Everyone else

_An hour after the last chapter ended:_

* * *

An Hour Later.

* * *

_See? Told ya so!_

* * *

Raven came back out of the mirror. Hermione was still reading her book, but she was nearing the end, now. Raven levitated her mirror to her room and into her trunk. She followed it, her door sliding shut behind her silently. She walked down the stairs hoping to find the other titans, but got caught in the crossfire of Harry and Ron casting playful spells at each other.

She was nearly hit by a red spark, and a green spark barely missed the end of her nose. On the other side of the room, her fellow titans and Hagrid sat at a table, talking. Raven walked over to join them. She sat down as Hagrid attempted to explain to Starfire what a boarding school was. Tough luck. Starfire's argument was "but if it is a school of boarding, then why is it not for trees? Are they not made into boards?" Beastboy and Cyborg were in heated debate over tofu vs. meat, and Robin was watching Harry and Ron with interest. Raven followed his gaze. She began to watch also.

It was so strange how the two boys could shout a word or phrase and light would shoot from their wands. Sometimes, though, they back fired and one would grow donkey ears for a second, or the other would turn a bright shade of scarlet. Finally, Hagrid got up from the table and walked over to the two boys. He grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and held them inches from his face. Ron gulped and Harry gave a feeble grin.

"Er... hi there... Hagrid." Hagrid smiled and put them down.

"You two aren't allowed ter do that, yer know." Ron nodded hard. Then he grinned.

"Sorry Hagrid, we'll take it outside." Harry knocked him upside the head. It was then that Hermione chose to come downstairs. She threw a sideways glance at Hagrid, Harry, and Ron, but walked across the room and sat down at the round table in Hagrid's seat between Robin and Starfire. Beastboy looked at Hermione strangely.

"Uh... dude? Do we know you?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, but I know you." Raven nodded.

"She's read about us."

"Who knew we'd be in a British newspaper. That makes us global!" Cyborg added. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What? How do you know her?"

"Raven's balcony is right between Hermione's and mine." Beastboy jumped as Harry spoke up right behind him.

"Don't do that, dude!" Harry grinned.

"New friends!" Shouted Starfire. Had there been anyone in the cavernous room besides themselves; the teen titans, Harry, Hermione, and Ron would have earned some stares. Hagrid had long since left. Robin looked around. None of the three new teenagers seemed to be bothered by a couple kids with super powers, and none of the titans were all that surprised by this new world.

"It's weird. None of you are even bothered by us." He said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, well, it's hard to be shocked by anything when you go to a school where the lake has a giant squid."

"Heh. Or when one of your best friends is routinely almost killed." Ron added.

"Or when you have a half giant for a teacher." Harry finished. Beastboy looked at them with wide eyes.

"Hagrid's a teacher?!" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Cool! Raven's a vampire." A window cracked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, goddamnit! I. Am not. A vampire!!!" Everyone sweatdropped. Harry looked furtively around.

"Are you sure?" Raven smacked her self in the forehead and dragged her hand down her face.

"Yes I'm sure!" Hermione looked for a way to end the battle.

"Er... oh! Why aren't you surprised at all about Hogwarts and such? You must've only got your letter today."

(Answers in this order: Robin, Starfire, Raven (to Starfire), Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven.)

"We're super heroes. I'm the only one with out powers or anything, but I got used to checking the food for tofu, meat, uh... Starfire food, or, when Raven's mad, bombs and poison."

"I am surprised by most anything on this planet! It is difficult to get used to American lifestyles, but now I must adapt to England as well! I have had my own fair share of magic myself. Raven and I switched bodies once!"

"An event I prefer not to remember."

"Dude! How can I be surprised by anything when I can do this?" Beastboy changed from mouse to cat to dog to unicorn.

"Boo Yah! This place rocks! We get to go to school and still not learn algebra!"

"Uhm... surprised? Not really. Not much surprises me. Well, except Starfire's appetite. That never fails." Ron poked Beastboy the chicken. Harry watched Starfire gleefully float into the air. Hermione asked Robin about the equipment he usually uses. Suddenly, there was a fight between Ron and Cyborg and Beastboy. Ron was trying to keep Cyborg from blasting a small green chinchilla with his sonic blaster, while staying on his side over the meat vs. tofu debate. Harry put his hands back in his pockets. He felt some parchment. Harry pulled it out. The school list.

"Hermione? Ron? Have either of you gotten your books and things?" Ron let go of Cyborg and walked over.

"Nope. We're going tomorrow."

"What about you guys?" Harry asked the Titans. Raven looked around. She was the only one who heard the question.

"We've only known about the wizarding world for a few hours. As far as I know, Robin and I are the only ones who haven't _lost_ the list."

Harry took that as a no.

"Well, do you guys want to come with us tomorrow? Everything is in Diagon Alley."

"Whatever." Raven was secretly glad they asked. None of the titans would even have any clue which end of a wand was up.

Eventually, everyone left the big restaurant like room full of tables. The titans all met in Raven's room, much to her chagrin. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in Harry's room. The titans were having a meeting on what they knew so far about this new place.


	6. The Packing List and The Newspaper

_

* * *

Thank you Raven A. Star! I can't even find my story on the web yet, so I guess that only people who put me on author alert even know about this! There is a ton more! I wrote almost 13,000 words worth! My longest story yet! Wow everything is ending in exclamation points! _

_I do have one question: Did i put one chapter up twice? something has happened._

* * *

"This school list; does anyone have it? I lost it while I was packing, dude." Beastboy said. Raven pulled hers out of her trunk and read it aloud.

"Uniform. Sixth year students will require:

1. At least seven sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. At least one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. At least one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. One set of robes of the student's choice

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."

"Whoa. Hey, Rae are you makin' this up?" Cyborg asked. Raven glared.

"No. it says right here-"

"Ha! Cy's gonna have to get extra, extra large robes!!!" Beastboy yelled, doubling over with laughter. Cyborg got a tic on his temple.

"And the little grass stain will need dolls' clothes." Beastboy stopped laughing and pouted.

"Friends? Why must we wear dark clothes of mourning?"

"They aren't mourning clothes, Star. It's just a school uniform." Robin answered. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Like the ones you wear in that yearbook of yours, vamp?" Raven said, a slight grin on her face. Robin blushed furiously. Before he could answer, however, Raven continued reading the list.

"Course books. All students should have a copy of each of the following: (A/N: sorry, but I'm using the first Harry Potter book to write the stuff in here. I'm going to use the books for first years but change them a little.)

The Standard Book of Spells, grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic III by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them III by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: An Advanced Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

Welcome to Hogwarts: A Guide to the Wizarding World (A/N: for muggle-borns and students who have never heard of wizards and stuff)"

"Ok, now I know Rae is makin' this up."

"Cyborg! I am not making this up! Read the damned list yourself if you want!"

"Books?! But! But! Then this will be just like-"

"School?" Robin said, smirking. Beastboy fell over.

"Yes! I mean no! No school!" Starfire looked thoughtful.

"But friends Beastboy and Robin! This is a school. The letter says here that this is a school of wizarding. I do not understand why you do not know this."

"Starfire's making more sense than usual. Hogwarts is definitely a good thing. Oh, there's more on the list." Raven said. She continued reading.

"Other equipment:

1. 1 wand

2. 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

3. At least one set glass or crystal phials

4. 1 telescope

5. 1 set brass scales

6. Standard parchment, quills, and ink

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad OR other approved pet."

"Hey, if BB doesn't get approved, he can't come."

"Hey! I'm not a pet, Cyborg! I went over this with that creepy Sodo guy!"

"I was kidding, you booger."

The titans went on to argue about other things involved with Hogwarts.

During all this in Harry's room next door

"Do you think that Raven girl is really a vampire?"

"Oh Ron. Don't be so thick. Robin was kidding."

"Hermione, it was Beastboy. Robin's the one you fancy." Ron quipped.

"I do not fancy Robin! It doesn't matter who it was. If Raven was a vampire, she would not have been outside in the sun this afternoon on the balconies."

"Hermione, how did you know about the... er... the... what were they called?" Harry asked.

"I told you this. I read about them in a British paper. I brought it. Here." Hermione pulled out a large newspaper clipping. "It's much too long and boring to read again, even for me. Basically, it just tells about who the Teen Titans are, their main villains, and their residency in a place called Jump City. I'll just skip to that part."

"Read it aloud Hermione. Me and Harry can't read." Harry smacked Ron in the back of the head. Hermione glared and began.

"The Teen Titans... where is it...? Let's see... Ah. Here it is. The Teen Titans, much like a younger version of the Justice League, consists of five teens who reside in a ten story T shaped tower on an island in the Jump City harbor. They are Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire.

"Robin, former side kick of the legendary Dark Knight, is the leader. He doesn't have super powers, but he is an expert in all forms of martial arts. His gadgets also prove useful in the battle against villainy.

"Cyborg, the human-robot hybrid, is the mechanic of the titans. His were the blue prints for he Titans' Tower. The titans never hired construction workers, using their own powers to build their home. His hulking figure seems imposing, but that only applies to evil-doers.

"Beastboy, the comedian of the group, is an elfish green boy, complete with green hair and fangs. He has the ability to become any animal he wishes including, the titans found out on a trip to outer space, alien creatures.

"Starfire is often called the sunshine of the Teen Titans. Though a little naïve, Starfire strives to make the world a better place. Her super strength adds a powerful force behind any punch, and her starbolts, bright green stars she forms in her hands, are not something you want to get hit by. She shoots lasers from her eyes, but is still one of the kindest aliens anyone would wish to meet.

"Little to none is known about Raven. She wears a dark aura and an emotionless expression. Her powers are almost as mysterious as she. All anyone knows is that Raven has psychic powers. A few villains have met with her bad side, such as the now hopelessly mad Dr. Light, and Terra, a betrayer of the titans who in the end, sacrificed herself to save the city from an erupting volcano."

"Wow." Harry said.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron, Would you please stop saying that?! There's a lot more, but that is the important part."

"Wait. So did she drive this Dr. Light guy mad, or was he already like that?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't say. There's almost nothing about her in the article, only things she allowed the others to say about her. She's the only one who didn't do an interview. This article is just a copy from a newspaper in Jump City with permission to put it here."

"She's kind of creepy. Does it say anything about how she uses her powers? She cracked Harry's door!" Ron said, nodding his head towards the magically repaired glass sliding door. Hermione scanned the paper.

"Er... yeah. Here. Since Raven didn't want to do an interview, she allowed there to be one question about her."

"Well what does it say?" Harry prompted.

"I'll just read the Q and A for each person. Ok, the first was Robin.

* * *

_HA! Now you have to go to the next chapter to find out what the titans said about Raven!_


	7. Q & A

_OK, I think I fixed the chapter 4/5 thing. No idea HOW I managed to do that!_

* * *

"Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: Raven? Sometimes she's really creepy, but I think she does that on purpose. Great now she's gonna kill me. Anyway, her powers are controlled by emotion, I think. That's why she always seems so distant. I think. Usually, Beastboy accidentally sets himself up for a huge put down on Raven's part. It's also not fun to make Raven angry. We had to learn that the hard way.

"Here's Cyborg's.

"Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: I just want to stay on her good side. If I could find it. No, I'm just kidding. She says video games, T.V., and most of our fights are pointless. Oh well. She's really nice... well, not really nice, but nice-er when you get to know her. Unfortunately, for her anyway, she lives with us. She always has an awesome sarcastic remark. That makes her funny, even if she doesn't want to be.

"Beastboy's.

"Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: Wow. Uh... she said I could answer this right? Ok, uhm... well, she always stays away from us. She's always meditating or reading or beating me up. Yeah, mostly the last one. She doesn't like tofu. I never got that. She'll drink this herbal tea stuff, but she won't eat a tofu dog. She's weird, but she likes my jokes! Ok, part of her likes my jokes. Yeah, so she's cool.

"Starfire's. I dunno if this will even be helpful.

"Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: My thoughts on friend Raven? I think that Raven is a very enjoyable person to spend time with! She often attempts to seclude herself from our activities. I have meditated with her, and in return she has gone with me to the mall of shopping. Whenever she has emotions, though, things tend to melt or explode, but she usually pays for the many bulbs of light we lose every week. I do not think this is fair, however, as Beastboy is the one who angers her with his constant tofu addiction, and bad jokes."

"So her powers are controlled by emotion, she doesn't have full control over them, she likes to read, has a bad side, er... we're getting obsessed." Harry said.

"No we're not. We just don't know much about her. We're only curious." Hermione said, shrugging.

"Yeah. They're going to earn some stares at school. Wonder what house they'll be in. I bet Raven'll be in Slytherin."

"Ron, it isn't right to judge people like that. For all you know, Starfire will be a Slytherin."

The teens continued to argue for a while, but it was late when they all went to their separate rooms. Same with the Titans.

&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a loud crashing coming from the room next door. She groggily looked around for a clock. Then she found the watch on her own wrist. Of course, now she understood why she was so tired an unfocused. It was 4:57 in the morning. Hermione rolled out of bed and pulled a robe on over her pajamas. She shuffled out the door and into the hall way. The door to her right (when she was facing the door) was the room from which the sound of flying furniture was coming from. She knocked on the door. A huge BOOM came from the room, causing the door to vibrate. Hermione stepped back when the door opened, revealing a grouchy looking Raven. Her short hair was frizzed and standing on end. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cloak was askew. Hermione could see over turned furniture and the shattered windows over Raven's shoulder.

"What." Raven asked. It was more of a demand than a question, however.

"There were crashes. they-"

"Woke you up? Uhm... sorry about that." Raven's eyes darted around as if she was afraid someone else was there. Her next question threw Hermione off completely, and it was obvious that she wasn't used to saying it.

"Uhm... You can come in... if you want." Hermione solemnly nodded. Raven sighed and moved out of the way so that Hermione could come in. Hermione stepped hesitantly inside. The wall mirror was cracked and lying on the floor. The huge bed was upside down, the four posters splayed out and broken off. The sheets were in a heap on the vanity which was on the wrong side of the room, upside down. There was glass all over the floor near the sliding door and windows where they had shattered in.

"Wow. What did you do?" Hermione noticed that Raven's trunk was outside on the balcony, seemingly untouched. Lying on top of it was a hand mirror that was beautifully carved in black iron. Hermione turned her eyes from it to see that Raven was gazing around her room in slight shock.

"I-I think I lost my temper." She said calmly. Raven walked over and sat down on her upside-down bed. She added, "Didn't mean to wake you. Did you want something?" Hermione looked around. Her gaze fell on the broken bed.

"You do realize we're going to be here for a few more days." Raven nodded. "Er... I can fix that if you want me to." Hermione finished, pointing to the bed. Raven looked down and hopped off.

"That's ok. I can fix big things." Raven held up her hands in front of her. Hermione wondered how she could fix anything with out a wand. Even if she did have super powers.

"Azerath." Raven's hands grew black spheres of energy. Her eyes glowed white.

"Metrione." The bed, including posts, glowed black.

"Zsinthose." The glowing bed rose into the air. It righted its self and the posts placed themselves onto the four corners. They attached themselves perfectly, down to the last splinter. Hermione gasped as the bed was released from the black energy and gently placed on the floor.

"Wow." Raven's eyes and hands stopped glowing. She turned to Hermione.

"Anything else?"

"No, but I don't think I could get back to sleep now. Would you mind terribly if I stayed?"

"Yes..." Hermione's face fell. "...but you can stay anyway if you really want to be in here with me." Hermione looked up.

"You're sure?" Raven hesitated, but nodded slowly. Raven looked around. Suddenly, a digital clock encased in a black aura floated up from behind some broken furniture. Raven looked at it. 5:12 AM. She tossed it over her shoulder. The clock crashed to the floor, but didn't appear to be broken.

"God damn the time difference!" She had said it in a monotone, but Hermione could tell she was thoroughly annoyed. Hermione felt around in the pockets of her robe. A long skinny piece of wood touched her hand. Hermione pulled it out; her wand.

"Would you like to get a head start on the school things? Or we could wake up the other boys and Starfire. With any luck, there aren't many other students in Diagon Alley yet." Raven looked at the wand thoughtfully.

"Maybe we'd better get dressed first." Hermione looked down at her self. She was sure her hair must be as messy, if not more than, Raven's. She grinned and nodded. Raven opened the door and Hermione walked out.

"Knock three times when you're finished." Hermione said. Raven nodded and shut the door.

Raven immediately fixed the rest of the things in her room. It wasn't difficult as she did them all at the same time. She levitated her trunk back into the room and placed her mirror/portal on the dresser/vanity. Raven opened her trunk and began using her powers to place all of her clothes in separate drawers. Her books, notebooks, and sketchbooks landed in stacks next to the mirror. Everything else stayed in the trunk. Raven pulled out her toiletry bag manually and walked to the bath located behind a magical door that was in the wall on Harry's side. Raven brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and all the other things one would be expected to do at that time. She was already thoroughly disgusted with herself for forgetting to pack tea. Raven left her bag on the counter next to the sink and wall mirror. Her next task was to get dressed. She pulled out a black t-shirt that fit snuggly. Also, Raven donned a pair of black jeans. It felt odd wearing nothing to cover her face, however, so Raven was anxious to get one of those wizard hats. For shoes, Raven pulled on a soft black pair exactly like her usual purple boots. On a last thought, Raven also grabbed her usual belt and just as she clipped it over her hip, three knocks sounded on her door. Raven walked over and opened the dark wooden door. There, Hermione stood, slightly nervous. She was clad in a light pink hoody sweatshirt, faded designer blue jeans, and navy sneakers. Her bushy hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail and she looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"You Americans dress so strangely." Hermione looked down at her wrist watch and added, "It's still only 5:30. Don't you think it's a bit cruel to wake everyone up this early?" Raven smirked slightly. It gave a very creepy effect.

"Yes. Let's hurry." Hermione giggled.

* * *

_Still about 4,500 words left. Expect a few more chapters. It won't be until waaaaay later that the demons and magic battles and quests come into the picture. I'm taking my time. ::evil grin::_


	8. Rude awakenings and Raven's Name

_Well, I'm almost finished updating every five minutes!_

* * *

They walked into the hallway. Apparently, Ron's room was just across the hall from Raven's and the rest of the titans were in a row on the right. Hermione was about to knock on Harry's door when a black glowing hand formed in midair. She looked around. There was one in front of every door. They all began to bang and beat on the doors wildly. Finally each one opened showing a tired disgruntled teen. The hands immediately disappeared. Every came out into the hallway. Robin spoke first, rubbing his eyes through his mask. His pajamas were suspiciously like his uniform.

"Is there a reason (yawn) that you guys woke us all up this early?" Hermione giggled.

"We wanted to be early getting our school things! Ron, your family is coming the day before term starts, right?" Ron yawned loudly and stretched, hitting Beastboy in the head, who fell over at Cyborg's feet in slumber.

"Too early... can't think..." Ron fell over on top of Beastboy, also snoring. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm and was suddenly wide awake. Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?!" Cyborg looked around before realizing she meant him.

"It's a lot like drinking ten cups of coffee." He said. The human part of his brain was still groggy and not thinking as clearly as it could. Harry and Starfire hadn't said anything. Both were slumped against the wall. Hermione pulled her wand out and muttered something under her breath. Suddenly, a huge bang went off and everyone was showered in bright blue sparks. Harry, Ron, Starfire, Beastboy, and Robin all awakened with a start, but it was hard to tell which yelled and who swore. Since everyone was now awake, everyone decided to get ready and leave. Ron, Harry, Robin, and Beastboy all turned to their rooms swearing under their breath. Cyborg went downstairs with Hermione as he didn't really need to do anything. Starfire turned back to her room muttering something in Tameranean that Raven was positive was swearing. Raven stalked back into her own room and walked back over to the balcony. She gazed out over the dark streets, but the sky began to get slightly lighter as the dawn broke.

Suddenly a large barn owl swooped down over her head, dropping something beside her. Raven stooped to pick it up, but by the time she looked to the sky, the owl was gone. She looked down at her hands. Raven was holding a small envelope, but there was a slight bulge in the bottom as if an object besides the letter was concealed inside. She looked for an address and found one. It was written in black ink that, in the right light, had a deep purple sheen. The handwriting seemed familiar somehow, but Raven couldn't place it. The address as simply:

_Raven Voldemort Azar_

* * *

_Sorry that was short, but I'm about to throw in a really cool plot twist! I'm still deciding whether there should be a Harry/Raven pairing. If there is, there will be an interesting scene when they find out a certain something. Of course, I might have to raise my ratings!_


	9. Robin Gets Coffee and Vault 666

_Terribly sorry about the last chapter. It was a disgrace!_

* * *

Raven gasped. Absolutely no one knew her middle name. She had been named for her father. He was an evil demon but, Arella had told her, after Raven's birth he'd found a man by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Trigon took his soul and made him Voldemort, an evil power who obeyed Trigon's every word. They soon became one person, which is how Voldemort became her father. Arella, Raven's mother, also told Raven that Voldemort had been defeated at the peak of his power. Raven, hardly a one year old, had even been there. After Voldemort had, for lack of a better word, died, Raven was taken from the scene just before a giant man came and took another boy. Arella had mysteriously disappeared after telling Raven that Voldemort had had another child, one who was adopted by a nice couple. Voldemort had been intent on killing them, not knowing that Raven was also with the family. Raven was brought to Arella by the person who rescued her from the rubble. Arella had promised to tell the rest of the story when Raven was older, but it never happened. This was all Raven knew. She never found out why Voldemort had been defeated.

Raven just stood holding the letter for another moment before sliding her fingers under the seal and opening it. Inside was a short note and a miniscule key. Raven held the key up to the light of dawn before reading the note. In the same ink, yet scrawled untidily was only a few words.

_Raven- This is the key to your vault in Gringotts. Number 666. All of Arella's money and all of Voldemort's money is yours. The other treasures you will find are yours also. Good luck._

Raven read the note several times. There came a loud knocking at her door and Cyborg's voice rang out.

"Hey! Rae! Everybody's ready! We're going!" Raven heard the door begin to open and she shoved the letter, note, and key furiously into her pocket. She turned and walked to the door as Cyborg opened it and walked past him. She heard him slam the door and run after her as she levitated down the stairs. Sure enough, everyone was down in the main room around a large table talking and laughing. Raven and Cyborg entered and everyone looked at Hermione expectantly. She pulled a list out of her pocket.

"Okay. We're going to Gringotts first, then-"She looked up from the list and frowned. "Wait. You guys don't have any money. Unless you have Muggle mon-"

"Muggle? Sounds like a Starfire word." Beastboy said. Raven cut in.

"We have money."

"Wizard money?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I think so." Hermione nodded and got back to her list.

"Anyway, after Gringotts, we can go to the robes shop, wands, cauldrons, and everything else. Books are last." Robin looked around.

"Titans go." He said dully. Raven had failed to notice before, but he was holding a steaming mug of something that smelled suspiciously like coffee. Raven scowled jealously. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged looks. Ron spoke up.

"You're all nutters." He growled. He then added brightly, "Welcome to the club." Raven sighed.

"Can we just go?" Everyone nodded and the octet shuffled out the door to Diagon Alley. By now, it was about 6:15, and all the shops appeared to be open, but there were not many people in the streets.

Everyone followed Hermione through the cobbled streets in silence. Beastboy kept stumbling, and whenever Robin talked, it was hard to understand him. As the group approached the large wizard's bank, he spoke again.

"Wowthatsatallbuilding.doesitgounderground?thatissoweird.Ihaveneverhadcoffeebefore.Ireallylikethiscoffeedn'tyou?heyRavenwouldyouliketotrysomeofmycoffee?Thereisalotandithinkishouldshare." Raven glared. Cyborg took the mug from Robin.

"O...k... No coffee for Robin. Ever." Everyone threw him a grateful look. Hermione led them through the huge doors and they passed some small weird troll like midget people. Much to everyone's dismay, Robin spoke up again.

"wowthoseguysareshort.dotheyworkhere?aretheytrolls?aretheygoblins?aretheyevil?wesouldputtheminprisoniftheyareevil.muststopevil.muststopevil!titansgo!titansgo!titans-hey!what'reyou!no!stopthat!" Robin was finally cut off when Cyborg grabbed him around the waist, holding him still while Hermione cast a spell on him. Robin went rigid as a board and he stopped talking. His arms and legs were clasped together and he seemed unable to move. His eyes, however, were rolling around looking at them all in shock.

"What did you do to friend Robin?!" Starfire squealed, causing several goblins to look over. Hermione pocketed her wand.

"Just a useful spell. It's not hurting him, but he can't move until I use the counter-curse." Ron sneered.

"Bloody hell, he deserved it, though." He said, earning glares from everyone else. The group walked over to a large counter where a goblin stood writing on a large roll of parchment. Cyborg carried Robin under his arm. The goblin didn't look up from his writing, but spoke as soon as they got to him.

"Which vaults?" Harry stepped forward.

"368, 457, 212, and..." He looked at the titans. Raven stepped past Beastboy and finished for him.

"666." Beastboy snickered. Raven glared. "I'm warning you..." Beastboy immediately shut up. The goblin looked unamused and gazed at Harry sharply. He leaned over the desk.

"Do 368, 457, 212, and, "He diverted his glare to Raven, "666... have their keys?"

* * *

_O...k... I got the Robin with coffee idea from home improvement. If you've seen the show, you probably know who Wilson is. Well, there was an episode in which he was given coffee. He had never had coffee before and he started getting hyped up and talking fast. Tim took away his coffee. Later, he took away his chocolate, too. It was funny._


	10. Gringotts and Robes

_The last chapter was also short. I hate putting up chapters under 1,000 words. Blah. Hey, Raven A. Star. You read really fast. Every time I put up a chapter, you review in under ten minutes._

* * *

Ron and Hermione each produced a small key and handed them to Harry. Raven pulled hers out of her pocket and also gave it to him. By now everyone was looking at her questioningly. Harry placed the four keys onto the counter where the goblin swept them into his own hand. The goblin looked over their heads and shouted.

"Verik! Large cart!" Another goblin, uglier this time, waddled over. He took the handful of keys from the other goblin.

"Right. This way, then." He said, gesturing towards a towering door on the other side of the room. Everyone followed Verik out of the cavernous room and into a tunnel made up of rock. There were rail tracks in the center leading down to dark depths. Verik whistled and a large cart that would be just big enough for everyone hurtled in. It stopped just in front of them and everyone got in. The goblin was last in and he sat in front. Suddenly, the cart raced forward, down the shaft. The titans were awestruck. They looked around in bewilderment. It was impossible to remember all the sharp turns and hills.

Suddenly, the cart stopped. The goblin was first out. Ron appeared slightly green. There was a large brass number on top of the door in front of them. Vault 212. Ron was the only person to get out. As soon as the goblin opened the door, Ron rushed in and came back out carrying a small jingling sack.

"Mum won one of those spell card lotteries." He said. "One thousand galleons!"

Hermione answered everyone's questioning looks.

"They're like those scratch lottery cards muggles get."

Ron and Verik hopped back in and they were hurtling along again. The next stop was 368 and Harry got out. When he came back to the cart, he also carried a jingling sack, though his seemed to be a little fuller than Ron's. The cart seemed to be hurtling upwards and for the first time, Raven noticed it wasn't being steered. She was jolted out of her thoughts by another violent stop. Vault 457 appeared to be Hermione's vault. On the way to the last vault, 666, Harry handed Raven five leather sacks exactly like Ron, Harry, and Hermione's. As soon as the cart stopped, Raven got out slowly. She almost felt like retching. Verik stepped out of the cart and unlocked the door. As it opened, Raven's eyes widened in awe. She heard a collective gasp behind her and realized everyone else must have followed her out.

Inside the vault were stacks and stacks of gold, silver, and bronze disks. There were trunks overflowing and there were also assorted statues and objects. In a far corner stood a stack of crates that were over filled with jewels. She absent mindedly handed a sack to each of her fellow titans, except Robin; she gave his to Cyborg until Hermione de-spelled him. Harry took a step forward so that he was beside Raven and turned to her.

"How did you... Who..." Raven looked back at him.

"I do not know so don't ask me. Let's- let's just get some money... wait. Do wizards have a separate banking system?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Galleons are the big gold ones." Harry stooped low and picked up a large gold disk, a slightly smaller silver one, and a small bronze piece. "Silver ones are sickles, there's seventeen to a Galleon. The little bronze ones are knuts and they're twenty-nine to a sickle."

Raven walked over to a large heap of coins, followed closely by the titans. They each scooped several handfuls into their bags until they were full. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Verik were back in the cart. Everyone was just walking out, Raven, lastly when She took one last sweeping glance of the room and something caught her eyes. Raven used her powers to grasp it and zoom it into her hand. Raven wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to call for her. Raven slipped it into her pocket without a glance the second it fell into her hand and walked to the cart as the doors shut behind them.

Everyone was silent until they had left the great Gringotts. Robin's caffeine attack seemed to have worn off, as he was now slightly sleepy. Now that it was nearing 7:30, the sun was up and everyone took a few moments to get used to the brightness. Hermione set off and everyone followed. They approached a robes shop that no one paid attention to the name of and walked inside. They went to the back of the shop where nine witches, employees, were standing. There were also nine stools, though one was occupied by a small boy and one of the nine witches was measuring him for his robes.

Each of the teens stood on a stool and were measured by the witches. Starfire kept looking around wildly at all of the multi colored robes. Robin nodded off every once in a while and the witch prodded him awake. Beastboy and Cyborg were talking animatedly about random things. Harry and Ron debated whether wizard's chess or exploding snaps were better. Raven stood silently, obviously not used to the amount of, or type of attention she was getting. None-the-less, she stood still as she was measured. Hermione was talking about the courses to Raven, though she was ignoring her pointedly.

Once finished, the large group paid for their robes and left with a large bag slung over their shoulder. They had all gotten the necessary black robes and black hats. Each had also gotten a set of robes that were a different color. Robin, bright scarlet; Cyborg, electric blue; Harry, a dark bottle green; Hermione, sky blue; Starfire, hot pink; Beastboy, emerald green; Ron, brilliant orange; Raven, silky black with a deep purple sheen to the fabric. Ron stepped slightly ahead of the group and led them down the cobble street that was slowly filling with wizards.

"Right, then. Wands next." He said brightly as they turned to Ollivander's.

* * *

_Finally! Back up to 1,000 words per chapter. That makes me happy! Wait'll you see what happens when the Teen Titans get wands!!!_


	11. Wands, Books, Malfoy, and Superpowers

_YES!!! Only about 2,000 words left! Sadly, there's a ton of stuff already in this fic that I am almost quoting from the books. Well, sorry._

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to wait outside. The titans walked in and were greeted by a place that looked slightly like a very dusty abandoned shoe store. There appeared to be no one inside until a small man appeared behind the counter. Robin made his way over.

"We (yawn) get wands here, right?" He said dully. The man nodded then raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm... You first, boy." He said, pulling a long thin box from a shelf. "Which is your wand hand?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...uh... left handed..." Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Right, then. Hold out your arm. Good." He then pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings. The titans watched curiously as Mr. Ollivander began measuring Robin from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round the head. As he was measuring, Mr. Ollivander began to talk about wands. He wasn't wrong to notice that they had no idea what they were doing.

"Every wand has a core of some powerful magical substance. Ollivander wands can contain heartstrings of dragons, phoenix feathers, and unicorn hairs. No two-"He was cut short as Starfire squealed loudly, causing everyone to shrink away from her, covering their ears.

"Unicorns?!" she cried. Mr. Ollivander put the tape measure in his pocket and began flitting around the many tall shelves, pulling down boxes.

"Er... yes. Unicorns. Where was I? Oh yes. No two wands are exactly the same. Of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He pulled down one last box. "Ah. This wand was the first I ever tried to sell. I try it with every customer just to see if I can get rid of it. It's rejected every wizard since 382 BC. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Robin took the wand and swished it a bit. A stream of red sparks shot out of the end, throwing spots of light everywhere. Mr. Ollivander cried,

"Oh bravo! That wand seems to have been waiting 1622 years for you! Well then, that's seven galleons." Robin reached into his own sack and pulled out seven large gold discs and handed them to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander followed much the same system for each titan. Cyborg got an oak wand, sixteen inches, a phoenix feather, and it was 'pliable.' Starfire's was twelve inches long, swishy, made of willow and it contained a unicorn's hair. Beastboy was graced with a maple wand that was 11 inches in length, flexible, with a dragon heartstring. Raven's was last.

"Step forward, Ms. Azar. That's it. Hold out your wand hand." Mr. Ollivander measured Raven the same way as everyone else. She was clearly unnerved by this. Obviously she wasn't quite used to physical contact with any living being. Mr. Ollivander finished quickly, though. He was on a stool, pulling down a wand when another fell off the top of the shelf onto his head. He caught it before it hit the floor, but stood looking at it for a moment.

"Never tried this one... asking to be tried... why not..." He mumbled under his breath. Raven wasn't sure anyone else heard him. She had been gazing around the shop and for the first time, noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been watching through the window the entire time. Mr. Ollivander shuffled back over with a very dusty box. He opened it and pulled out a wand that seemed strange. He handed the wand to Raven.

"That one's rare, black wood, thirteen inches, nice and supple. It's the only one we've ever made with all three substances. Try it."

Raven gripped it and felt a warmth wash through her hand and up her arm. She flicked her wrist and a rainbow of sparks shot form the tip. It didn't stop there. The sparks became a steady stream that twisted like a giant multi colored snake. They darted around the shop swirling around each titan and Mr. Ollivander. The snake glided through the window and did the same to the three teens just out side. When they got to Harry, the stream hit him square in the chest and knocked him onto his back.

"Harry!" cried both teens outside. All but Raven, who paid Mr. Ollivander and darted after them, ran outside and stood around him. Of course, as poor Harry's luck would have it, a certain familiar drawling voice sounded behind them.

"Oh, the famous Harry Potter has fallen and can't get up." After the comment, there was sluggish laughter. Hermione and Ron pulled Harry up by the arms as the titans turned on the speaker.

"What's this? He's made some friends." There was a small blonde boy with a pale pointed face. There were also two large boys standing behind him snickering. The boy looked the titans up and down. "A bunch of freaks. Ha. You're too good for them."

By this time Harry had shoved his way forward. He didn't appear to be hurt at all.

"Watch it Malfoy. Or-"Raven stepped in front of him.

"Would you care to repeat that?" She said. Her gaze was icy cold and anyone would be chilled at her deadly calm voice. Malfoy was slightly unsettled, but he recovered quickly.

"Yeah. You're a bunch of freaks. Ha. you're all making friends with the wrong sort."

"You. Do not. Want. To call me. A freak." Raven said. "Azerath Metrione Zsinthose!" She narrowed her eyes and all three trouble makers were encased in a large black sphere. Malfoy was obviously scared. He was banging on the bubble yelling to be let out. Raven pushed the bubble high into the air and didn't release the boys until they were on the roof of a tall shop near by. The teens all had a laugh (except Raven, mind you) but ran away as soon as Malfoy's yelling caused several adults to exit their shops.

Harry was first of the seven hysterical teens to recover from his fits of laughter.

"What's... next?" He gasped. Hermione, still giggling lightly, pulled the list from earlier out of her pocket.

"Well, we've got to get you all cauldrons, a telescope, and potions ingredients – we can get that down the street - parchment, quills, and ink –that's next door- and books. Let's go get the potions equipment first." The group hustled down the street slowed down by fits of laughter.

They arrived at a larger shop with an obscure name and walked in. Hermione marched to the front desk where a tired old witch stood, obviously bored out of her gray skull.

"Hello, Mary! We've come to get five sets of all this." Hermione said brightly, handing the witch the list. Mary nodded and waved her hand. Suddenly, everything that was asked for appeared on the counter. Mary added in a bored tone, handing the list back to Hermione,

"That's five galleons, ten sickles, and eleven knuts each." The titans dug into their sacks and brought out the correct amount of coins. After paying the witch and gathering their things into large bags, they left the shop.

Everyone walked straight into the shop to the left. It was an uneventful task to get the five telescopes, and also uneventful getting the writing supplies. Books, however, was very eventful.

Everyone rounded the corner to Flourish and Blotts and walked inside. The large store was filled with books. Hermione seemed to know exactly where everything was and gathered all the books for everyone. The rest of the teens waited near the entrance as Hermione raced back and fourth among the high shelves bringing back stacks of books each time. Everything seemed fine until a highly unwanted drawling voice came from just outside.

"I'm glad I'm not staying in the Leaky Cauldron, aren't you?" Malfoy was saying. He had spotted the teens and wasn't being troubled to lower his voice. He grinned maliciously and added, "That shabby run down place must be a step up to Weasel, though, eh? A real palace."

Ron's ears turned red and he stood quickly. Harry, rather than stopping him, stood up too. The titans looked on slightly worried, but kept silent. Malfoy, however, spoke again, sneering with his large cronies laughing behind him.

"Where's the mudblood, Potter? Is she behind these other dirty blooded trolls, or has she died, yet?" That did it for Ron. He charged at Malfoy who took on a look of sudden cowardice. The two lugs, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in front of him. Ron, however, didn't hesitate and punched Crabbe in the stomach with all his might. Crabbe didn't seem to be affected and he raised his fist. No one had time to react before Ron crashed into the ground, blood pouring from his nose. Hermione got back with seven thick volumes just in time to see Harry rush forward and land a punch on Goyle's face. She dropped her books in surprise. Malfoy just laughed as Ron got up but was knocked down again when Harry, winded from a punch in the stomach, flew into him with a swollen lip. Starfire was fuming. She walked menacingly forward, making everyone else go silent with anticipation. Of course, nothing lasts forever.

"Ha! You're going to let a girl fight your battles, Potter?" Starfire's eyes turned glowing green. Her fists glowed with brilliant spheres of lime light.

"I am no ordinary girl. You will not hurt my friends!" At this, she hovered a few feet in the air, making the three offenders back up a step. "HAAA!!" She cried, letting loose a fierce barrage of starbolts. Of course, being Starfire, she didn't want to hurt anyone and purposely let the starbolts hit the ground harmlessly. It had the desired affect, however, and the boys ran off, panic stricken.

Starfire turned back to her friends and grinned sweetly. Harry pushed his glasses back onto his nose and helped Ron up. Ron was staring at Starfire with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?!" He exclaimed loudly. Starfire blushed as Raven walked up to the boys.

"Righteous fury." She said simply. Her hands then began glowing with an electric blue aura. She continued, "I can heal that."

Harry nodded and Raven momentarily placed her hands over his bottom lip. When she moved them away again, Harry felt his lip and there was nothing there. Raven turned her attention to Ron's steadily bleeding nose and touched it. There was still some blood on his face, but he wiped it away with his sleeve. Hermione had stacked the thick volumes into eight towering stacks for each of them. Beastboy had a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Hey, they look a lot like... arch enemies! Yeah!" Ron snickered. Harry nodded. Robin picked up one of the stacks and pulled his money sack off of his belt.

"I think we should pay for our books and get out of here." He said, nodding his head toward an angry looking cashier. Every muttered in agreement and lifted their stacks and followed him. The cashier noticed that there wasn't any real damage done, but was still gritting his teeth as he told them that each person needed to pay nine galleons, fourteen sickles, and twelve knuts.

After everyone had paid and added their books to the full bag of robes, the teens set off back up Diagon alley to the leaky cauldron to drop off their school things so that they could explore Diagon Alley without the hindrance of their heavy sacks.

* * *

_Well, that is everything I've pre written in my month of being grounded! It's pretty long, I know, but I'm sure its good. I loved the summary and I'm not afraid to admit that I liked it partially cuz I wrote it! Anyway, I want a nice vote for pairings, as you can see there aren't many yet. OK, the given pairing that I will do no matter what anyone says is Rob/Star. Vote in your reveiw, please! just put your letter(s) for your favorite couplings! _

(there are some that i won't do.)

**a) Herm/Ron**

**b) Rae/Harry**

**c) herm/rob/star** this would not be major at all. It will be very subtle.

**d) bb/herm** i don't know if i will do this at all. maybe if i get enough fans of this couple...

**e) **insert your own here. (don't be offended if i reject it and go throw up)

**THERE WILL BE NO SLASH, INCEST, YURI, OR... any other sick stuff. **

and now for something that is very fun to say out loud!

"You are my sick, demented little friend's sick demented mind!"

XD

**__**


	12. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**This is just an author's note, but please read it. It's very important.**

_OK, I'm really sorry about what I said at the end of chapter eleven. Y'know, about yuri and slash being sick. I'm not sorry I said incest was sick, 'cuz it is. If it looks like there will be incest in this fic, it's planned, so don't worry. It's just my personal opinion that slash and yuri are weird. Even if the majority of the earth's opinions say it is... yeah._

**It'll be a while before I post any new chapters. I just want some reviews besides Raven A. Star's, because (no offence) I highly suspect that she would tell me anything I wrote is good.**

_Anyway, please do that vote thingy from chapter eleven, it would make me very happy._

**This is of course, the longest fic I've written so far, but you can expect it to go on for a long time.**

_I'd like it if any errors I've made would be told to me. Oh, and guess what! I found an error in the first Harry Potter book! That makes me pretty happy, but it also shows that even the best of us (which J.K. Rowling seems to be) can make mistakes._

**Last night I had this really weird dream. I was reading a book, and suddenly it included stuff from Harry Potter. It was a novel fanfiction!! Does that mean that this story will be a big hit? Does that mean I might actually COMPLETE it? Some one please tell me.**

**In your review, please put:**

_Your thoughts on the story (not optional)_

_A request for the page number and error or something (optional)_

_What you think my dream meant (optional)_

_Your vote (I'd like to make this mandatory, but I can't control your thoughts. :( optional)_

**Anything else you want me to know, such as:**

_Requests for an OC (if there is one, I have to change the summary and the current main characters will find themselves in a very crowded compartment!)_

_Requests for some bad guys_

**Any other requests.**

**Ok, I think that I've said what was meant to be said, so I'm leaving.**

_**Wild Spirit of Darkness**_


	13. REWRITE! READ THIS, DAMMIT!

_Ah, on the 100th review, I finished this and am posting it now. I hope you are all ecstatic. And please do read this whole thing even if you've read the first many chaptrs. I rewrote a lot of stuff and some plot points have changed. The next installment is about half way through it's process (one thousand words) so enjoy this for now. The longest chapter I have ever written._

* * *

Raven snapped her book shut with a loud snap. She was sitting on the far side of the couch, but Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin had been shouting and playing some obscure video game. It didn't really help that Starfire was behind them cheering. Of course, Starfire wasn't that stupid. She reached over Beastboy's shoulder and pressed the start button, pausing the game. The boys all looked at her, but she was watching Raven. Raven stood and spoke up above their dying yells of victory.

"Who checked the mail last?"

Everyone pointed at each other. Raven sighed.

"When was it last checked?"

"Well, I got my magazine last month." Robin answered.

"I got a letter last month." Cyborg added.

"I ate the last junk mail last month." Beastboy said. Every one stared at him. "What? I did it as a dog!" Raven shook her head.

"The mail hasn't been checked since last month. Great. We haven't been getting any mail since July. And it's August. You guys can be such imbeciles." Raven stalked out of the room, book in hand. Robin looked up.

"Where're you going?"

"To check the mail!" Robin nodded sheepishly. Duh. Beastboy hit the start button and everyone went back to screaming.

Raven walked through the underground tunnel to the mainland mail room. Once there, she sorted the mail into a pile for each titan, bills going into Robin's, and junk mail separately.

* * *

_half an hour passed_

* * *

The boys and Starfire lazed around on the couch staring at the wall. They grew bored of every game, and every television channel. Raven suddenly walked in with four piles of magazines and mail. She landed one in each person's lap. Beastboy looked through his quickly. No junk mail. 

"Hey Raven? Where's the junk mail? We must've gotten some, at least." Raven looked like she had forgotten something. Suddenly, a huge pile of mail, twice Beastboy's size, engulfed in black light floated in form the hall way. It hovered over Beastboy for a moment, and then dropped.

"Bon Appetit." Raven said. She was holding two letters. She thought magazines were pointless. No one had even touched their mail, preferring to read their various magazines. Raven chose to open hers. She looked at the envelope of one. It was her paycheck from the city. It glowed black and flew to her room, unopened. The second one was very, very strange. It was a vanilla color, and felt like weird paper. She was looking at the back. There was a seal that had an H in the middle with some animals around it. A badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake. Weird. Raven turned it to the other side. There was no return address; however, the "send to" address was even stranger than the seal. It read "Ms. Azar, Teen Titan. Jump City, fifth floor of the T shaped tower, only room with no windows." in dark green ink. No one noticed her eyes growing wide as a metal something or other melted out of existence behind the couch.

Raven opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a piece of parchment. She pulled it out cautiously and began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Raven Azar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been_

_accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later_

_than August 20._

It was signed by someone called Minerva McGonagall. Raven stared at the letter in disbelief. This had to be a joke. Witchcraft and Wizardry? This time, the others noticed Raven's surprise. Every light source in the room exploded.

"Raven! What was that for?"

"Dude!"

"Rae!"

"Friend Raven?"

"Oh… sorry. At least its daytime." Raven looked around. Everyone could still see just fine. "Look at this letter." She showed them. They all read it.

"Uh…" they all said in unison. Raven tapped her foot on the floor.

"Well, check your mail! See if you got one!" The other titans dashed for their separate piles of mail. Starfire found hers first, Robin second, Cyborg third, but Beastboy found his last, due to the fact that it was beneath all the junk mail. They read their own silently, and then looked up at Raven. Robin spoke first.

"Think it's a joke? A hoax?"

"Maybe. It feels like magic to me. Not demon magic… not bad, either. I really can't explain it."

"Then maybe… this strange school teaching 'witchcraft' is real?" Starfire asked hopefully. This place didn't sound half bad, to her.

"What did they mean by 'owl'?" asked Beastboy.

Cyborg mumbled something about animals. No one heard him, though. Suddenly there was a loud bang, like a car backfiring, and all the titans ducked behind the couch except Raven who stood on the other side of the room, ready to fling a barrage of kitchen appliances. She tensed even more when from the smoke appeared a giant man. He was at least twice as tall as the average man, and five times as big around. He was wearing a huge dark brown coat with hundreds of pockets. He had long shaggy hair that appeared to have not been combed in years. His beard was the same. All Raven could see was the back of this hulking giant, however, until he turned toward her. Then he grinned.

"Ah! You mus' be Starfire, eh?" He said cheerfully in a gruff voice. Raven scowled and nodded her head toward the couch.

"She is." Starfire stood at the mention of herself. The boys stood up also, following her lead.

"O' course she is. That makes yeh Raven."

"What do you want?" Asked Robin, in a hostile tone.

"Hey, no reasons ter be mean. I trust yeh each got yer letters?" He looked around the room and spotted the opened envelopes on the couch. "Ah, good. I dun suppose you lot know anythin' about ole Hogwarts, eh? Don' matter."

"Uh… dude? Who exactly are you?" Beastboy asked.

"O' course. Forgetten ter tell yeh who I am. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts."

"So this Hog of Warts. It is real?" Starfire asked, cautiously.

"Yeh."

"Weird. And yet, cool. BOO YAH!" Cyborg yelled at the end, making Hagrid jump. Hagrid muttered something about Americans.

"Alright. I'll be needin' to get yeh to London. Lessee. We'll need ter be in Diagon Alley by the 24th today is the 23rd... We had better get goin' now. There's a portkey just outside o' the city."

"Wait. I want to know one thing. Why us? We aren't witches."

"That'll be explained later, so don' ask me that."

"Hold up. We're witches? Tha's just weird. That doesn't get a boo yah." Cyborg said.

"Well the portkey is scheduled fer half an hour. You need ter get packed up and ready to go in close ter fifteen minutes... wait, you can fly. You got 20 minutes. Go."

"We are leaving? But this is our home and-" Starfire asked, apprehensive, but was cut off by Hagrid.

"No need ter worry. You can come 'ere during vacations an' summer break."

Raven dropped everything from the air and appeared to be thinking. This school of witch craft had something that drew her in.

"What do we pack?" She asked in her usual monotone. Everyone (minus Hagrid) turned to her in shock. She shrugged. "What? It seems… fun." Their eyes widened more at the word 'fun'.

"Well, Raven seems to think it's at least sort of okay." Robin said, slightly sarcastic. He was a little weirded out by Raven's semi-enthusiasm.

"Jus' pack some clothes, books, personal stuff; I dunno what else, though. Maybe… nah pack what yeh wan', but be light with the clothes. Yer jus' gettin' new 'uns."

Everyone nodded and went to their respectable rooms.

Starfire flew to her room. Once inside, she pulled out six duffel bags (apparently, Starfire can't resist buying any thing that looks cute.) Each was a different color, and/or design. She filled two with clothes, one with scrapbooks, markers, supplies, and her diaries, one with stuffed animals, one with personal things from her homeland, and on second thought, filled the last with toiletries, but also clothes. She piled them on her arms and was downstairs before some got to their rooms. She dropped her things on he floor and chatted with Hagrid about England, Hogwarts, and how he was almost as large as her caretaker **(name was forgotten)** from Tameran.

Beastboy got to his room in the form of a cheetah. He pulled out two medium size suitcases, and a large one. He filled one medium size suitcase with clothes and toiletries, the other with his portable games and gamestation, also his extra gamestaion, its games, and comic books. The large suitcase he filled with any random thing from his room he thought he might want. He appeared downstairs as an elephant shortly after Starfire.

Robin ran to his room and pulled out a rather large trunk and two duffels. He filled the duffels with clothes and toiletries. The trunk was filled with newspaper clipping filled shoeboxes, small things from batman that were okay to take anywhere, weapons, and other such things. He slowly pushed the trunk and duffels down the hall back to the living room and got there after Cyborg.

Cyborg had no idea what to pack. He sat in his room with two empty suitcases. He had an idea. He began filling them with blueprints, tools, his own inventions, batteries, a portable charger, etc. He ran past Robin in the hall and was in the living room before him.

Raven was the last to get to her room, as it was the furthest downstairs and she didn't feel like phasing through the floor. She had to go down five flights of stairs. Once in her room, Raven pulled out a small trunk. Of course, it was much bigger on the inside than out. She lined the infinite (though it didn't look it) bottom and sides with a black fleece and then gently put her mirror inside. She then added in some small statues and symbolic artifacts that she didn't think she could live with out. She added a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste. Next, Raven added her sketchbooks, her diary, and some pencils. Then plenty of books. On top of all this, she placed a few uniforms, and then some clothes that would be considered gothic by, well, everyone. There was an infinite amount of space inside the trunk, but she didn't want to bring anything too valuable. She walked back out the door with her trunk levitating behind her. She neared Robin, still struggling despite his strength, and lifted his trunk. He threw her a grateful smile and they made their appearance in the living room at the same time.

All around the room, there were large piles of the titans' things, one separate for each titan. Raven set her trunk on the floor near enough to everyone she could hear the conversation, but far enough she hoped she wouldn't be dragged in. Fat chance, however. Cyborg looked over at her.

"Hey, Rae? Where's your other stuff?"

"This is it."

"And you've packed-"

"Everything. This trunk has an infinite amount of space inside." Hagrid nodded, surprised, but pleased. He pulled a pocket watch from one of the thousands of pockets in his brown overcoat.

"Well, we'd better get goin'."

"We're we going, exactly?" Beastboy asked.

"Jus outside o' town. Larges' portkey I ever seen." The titans nodded. Raven asked for a slightly more specific answer.

"Is' jus' a ridge o top a canyon. Theres an ole broken down bus. Thas' it, the portkey." Raven raised her arms. The room was encased in black light for a split second, and then the titans, luggage, and Hagrid were standing next to a bus. Outside of town.

"Thas' a good trick." He said, slightly aggravating raven. "Alright e'eryone, get yer stuff an' onter the bus with yeh." Everyone tossed their luggage into the bus, and then stepped inside themselves. Hagrid was the last one on. He pulled his pocket watch out again.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four…three…two…one… HOL' ON!" The bus seemed to be hurtling forward all of a sudden. Obviously faster than a plane. Outside the window, however, was only a blur of color. The bus made a roaring sound as it pressed all the titans further and further down into their seats. Then, suddenly the bus disappeared, and the titans were hurled to the ground. Hagrid landed on his feet, as did Cyborg and Robin. Starfire didn't hit the ground at all; she just floated back up. Raven lifted her arms as she stood and all of the luggage was encased in black magic so that it didn't hit the ground as hard as she and Beast Boy had seconds earlier. The latter got up slowly, nursing various small bruises, while raven just gently lowered everything to the ground.

"Where are we?" Hagrid looked up too.

"Hmmm... looks like we're jus' outside o' The Leaky Cauldron. Famous place, that is." Indeed, there was a ramshackle building, but they were all concealed behind trees. No one from either Diagon Alley, or London streets could see them.

"Yep. Stay 'ere. I'll go get yeh some rooms." Hagrid walked into a side door located on the (surprise!) side of the pub-like place. The titans all looked at each other, and then sat down on the grass.

"Dude! I don't think I'll ever be able to see a city bus the same way again!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"This is all way too strange. And we forgot about the city! What about our tower?"

"It is strange, and the city will be fine. Most of the criminals there just want to try and battle us. The ones that don't can be restrained by cops. And the tower? It'll get dusty and the food in the fridge will rot." Raven said, killing all of Robin's arguments. He grumbled something incoherent. "I heard that, Robin." Robin muttered some more, but Raven ignored it. Just then, Hagrid came back.

"All right. I got yer each a room. Get yer stuff, an' le's go." Raven looked around at all the luggage they had.

"Maybe we could put some of the extra duffels that no one can carry into my trunk…?" Everyone nodded. Raven opened her trunk to reveal that it was stuffed. Robin picked up his two duffel bags and placed them inside. Amazingly, everything went further down into the trunk and they fit. Starfire placed in three of hers and the same thing happened. Beastboy put in one of his smaller suitcases inside. Raven looked around. Everyone appeared to be set to go. Hagrid stalked off to the side door. Raven followed, her trunk bobbing along behind her. Robin was next, carrying his trunk (with much difficulty). Then Beastboy and Cyborg, each with two suitcases. Starfire brought up the rear with three duffel bags.

Inside, the Leaky Cauldron didn't look at all like a pub. More of a spooky hotel than anything. The titans followed Hagrid up some stairs, Surprised that they didn't earn a second glance from the few people sitting in the lobby. Hagrid gave them each a key and left them in front of their separate doors. Raven was first, so they all had to stop while she pulled their things out of her trunk.

Raven put her trunk on the floor at the end of the large bed. She knelt down in front of it and opened it again. It was, she decided, time to check up on her emotions. Mostly to see if she could trust this Hagrid guy, but also because she liked to check up on them when anything big happened. She got a little close with them and kept meeting new ones. Raven reached through her trunk with her powers. The mirror, glowing black, phased through all of Raven's things up to the top and floated in front of her. Raven reached out and plucked it from the air. Raven walked over to the far side of her bedroom. A narrow window reaching from the floor almost to the ceiling turned out to be a door and she opened it, stepping out to a rather small balcony. It was only about three feet out from the door, and three feet wide. There was a cement wall surrounding it about three inches thick. There was an owl perched precariously on top of it. The balcony was attached to those on her left and right, but was separated by the same wall. Raven slowly approached it and reached out with her free hand. The white bird nearly startled her into dropping her mirror as it flew over and landed on her out stretched arm.

"I think Hedwig likes you, eh?" A second time, Raven was surprised, but this time she didn't jump. She looked to the left, where there was another balcony. There was no one. Suddenly the Snowy owl flew to her right and Raven's line of sight followed. Hedwig landed atop the shoulder of a boy who appeared to be her age. His black hair reminded her of Robin, except it didn't appear to be brushed at all, let alone be loaded down with gel. He had round glasses covering his vivid green eyes. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and a thin plaid jacket. Raven watched his pale face for a moment before realizing how she must look. Her hood was up, and all he had seen was her arm. Raven reached up and gripped her cloak with her free hand. She pulled it down, revealing her face. She almost smiled when the boy didn't react at all except to say,

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think that you were a dementor."

Harry Potter put his school list on the bureau in his room. He sat down on his bed. Hedwig suddenly perked up from her slumber in her cage and began to hoot loudly. Harry opened the silver wire cage and Hedwig immediately liberated herself. She flew around the room hooting until he opened the window-like door. Hedwig flew out and Harry followed her out to stand on the miniature balcony. Looking around, he spotted her perched atop the three foot tall cement wall of the balcony to his left. Harry just stood, watching her.

Suddenly, the glass door opened and someone wearing a blue cloak stepped out. The hood was up and Harry couldn't see the person's face, as the hood shadowed it darkly. Whoever it was apparently noticed Hedwig. A slender arm appeared from the cloak. It was covered up by some sort of tight black cloth that ended in a ruby like gem framed by gold on the back of the small, delicate hand. The blue cuff on the wrist looked like heavy fabric.

Hedwig flew over and landed on the outstretched arm, making the shadowy character jump. He grinned.

"I think Hedwig likes you, eh?" The person turned to its left, but when Hedwig flew back to Harry, landing on his right shoulder, they turned toward him. The person watched him carefully, making him slightly nervous. All Harry could see in the darkness that was their face was a set of large glowing violet eyes. He put his hands in his pockets. The same arm came out from beneath the cloak and pulled the hood down, revealing the mystery person's face.

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think that you were a dementor." Harry had no idea why he said it, but it was almost half true. The girl's skin was gray and she had short straight violet hair to her chin, and her face was calm and emotionless. There was a deep red diamond shaped jewel embedded in her forehead between her shocking violet eyes.

"Your owl… his-her name is Hedwig?" Harry nodded. The girl's voice was gravelly, level, and completely void of any emotion whatsoever. Not to mention obviously American. Harry nodded. She continued to watch him.

"My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"Raven." Of course. Hedwig flew off of Harry's shoulder and disappeared over the roof. He watched her until he was drawn back to Raven, due to her question.

"Dementor? A demon? I know of demons, but I've never heard of this… dementor." Harry scratched his head. She didn't know what a dementor was?

"You don't know? How could you _not_?" Raven opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a deep voice from in her room.

"Hey, Rae! That Hagrid guy said somethin' about a list. For school. Do you still have yours? BB doesn't." The source of the voice came out onto the balcony a second later. He was a large black boy. The strangest thing about him? He was more than seventy-five percent metal. At first he didn't see Harry, but that didn't last long. Harry had backed up a step because of the volume of his booming American voice. Apparently they knew Hagrid, however, so he couldn't be criminal. The boy stared at Harry for a moment, but Harry managed to speak first.

Raven looked from Cyborg to Harry. Harry stepped back, but Raven couldn't tell whether it was from Cyborg himself, or his loud voice. Cyborg stared back at Harry, but Raven realized it must seem threatening. Poor Harry-kid. Finally, Harry managed to speak.

"Uhm… Hi. I'm Harry. Excuse me, do you know Hagrid?" Cyborg almost said 'hell yeah,' but Raven jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Yes. We do." She said. Cyborg wasn't really hurt, but Raven had hit something like a seam, causing slight discomfort. She was smart. Harry grinned. He took a step forward. He was now directly in front of his open door. Suddenly, there came a loud screeching hiss, a cat's. A large blur of orange fur flew out the door onto Harry, knocking his glasses off. The cat clawed Harry's face, and he toppled over. Cyborg had nearly fallen to the floor laughing by the time the mean orange tabby made his escape. Raven stood silently with a bemused expression. Harry got up, obviously blind without his glasses on. Raven did him a favor, and levitated them to his hand.

Harry presently put them on as two people ran out onto his balcony, knocking him over again. This time, though, he kept his glasses. One of the people landed on the concrete with Harry, the other stayed standing in the doorway. The one left standing was a girl with bushy brown hair that fell to just past her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to match it. She wore jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt and, smirking at the two sprawling boys, she helped them up. Harry muttered his thanks to the girl while the second boy stood, staring awestruck at Cyborg, who was holding on to the low wall, gasping for breath, and Raven, still looking slightly amused. The boy had messy red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. His faded blue jeans were frizzed at the ends, and his otherwise white t-shirt had some stains on it.

"Bloody hell! You-you're gray! And you're… metal! What's going on!"

Hermione and Harry looked up. Harry almost said something, but Hermione spoke first.

"You're part of the Teen Titans, aren't you? I've read about you. I heard something about you coming to Hogwarts, but I didn't believe it." The redheaded boy looked at the girl like she was crazy. His nose was all wrinkled up.

"Why do you know everything!" He turned to Harry. "Why does she know everything!" Harry shrugged. Cyborg finally recovered and spoke up to answer.

"Uh… yeah! We're the teen titans! I'm Cyborg, and this is-"

"Raven." Raven said, swatting Cyborg's hand away, as it had been about to drop on her shoulder. She stepped forward. "Read about us, huh?" Hermione was thrown off a little by Cyborg's loud American voice, but she held strong.

"Er… yes. I read about you in a British newspaper. You fought a total git called Mad Mod. He was British." She switched gears. "Are you really coming to Hogwarts?"

"Ha! I remember old mod! He made Raven take gym! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg began laughing uncontrollably. Raven glared at him and the door of Harry's room cracked.

"Bloody 'ell!" cried the red headed boy. Raven shrugged.

"Oops." Hermione looked from the cracked window to Raven.

"You did that?" She asked. Cyborg recovered again. He stood up beside Raven.

"Yeah! You should see her when BB makes her REALLY mad!" Cyborg was encased in black light and thrown back into Raven's room. There was a loud thump and cracking sound as he hit the wall. The glass door slid shut. Harry, the boy, and the girl looked at each other.

"Wow. I'm-I'm Hermione."

"Bloody hell! That was amazing! I'm Ron!"

"Er… awesome." Harry said. She already knew his name. Raven watched them for a minute. They just stood there.

"I have to get something done… are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to leave?" Raven said, tired of being polite.

"We're fine 'ere, thanks." Ron answered cheerfully. Raven narrowed her eyes. Hermione showed true intelligence. She elbowed the boys in the ribs and pushed them back into Harry's room. She then slammed the door. Raven cringed as the glass shattered. Hermione looked at Raven expectantly.

"Nope, that one was your fault, Hermione." Hermione grinned sheepishly. She got up on the wall and walked across. Her feet nearly slipped once or twice, but she didn't fall. Once on Raven's left, Hermione hopped off and disappeared into her room, but left the door open. Raven assumed that she would be coming back out. Raven stood quietly and waited. Sure enough, Hermione came back out with a rather thick book. She sat and began to read, perched precariously on the wall. Raven realized she wasn't going to bother her, so she levitated into lotus position.

Raven pulled her mirror out in front of her. She looked into it. At first, she saw only herself, but then, she saw herself with four red eyes. No one really gets used to seeing themselves distorted that way and she squeezed her eyes shut so that she didn't have to look. The mirror's glass became a portal of swirling blacks and purples, with red lightning here and there. Raven let her spirit be sucked in, leaving an empty Raven behind.

Hermione, entirely engrossed in her book, noticed nothing.

An Hour Later.

Raven came back out of the mirror. Hermione was still reading her book, but she was nearing the end, now. Raven levitated her mirror to her room and into her trunk. She followed it, her door sliding shut behind her silently. She walked down the stairs hoping to find the other titans, but got caught in the crossfire of Harry and Ron casting playful spells at each other.

She was nearly pegged by a red spark, and a green spark barely missed the end of her nose. On the other side of the room, her fellow titans and Hagrid sat at a table, talking. Raven walked over to join them. She took her seat as Hagrid attempted to explain to Starfire what a boarding school was. Tough luck. Starfire's argument was "but if it is a school of boarding, then why is it not for trees? Are they not made into boards?" Beastboy and Cyborg were in heated debate over tofu vs. meat, and Robin was watching Harry and Ron with interest. Raven followed his gaze. She began to watch also.

It was so strange how the two boys could shout a word or phrase and light would shoot from their wands. Sometimes, though, they back fired and one would grow donkey ears for a second, or the other would turn a bright shade of scarlet. Finally, Hagrid got up from the table and walked over to the two boys. He grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and held them inches from his face. Ron gulped and Harry gave a feeble grin.

"Er… hi there… Hagrid." Hagrid smiled and put them down.

"You two aren't allowed ter do that, yer know." Ron nodded hard. Then he grinned.

"Sorry 'agrid, we'll take it outside." Harry knocked him upside the head. It was then that Hermione chose to come downstairs. She threw a sideways glance at Hagrid, Harry, and Ron, but walked across the room and sat down at the round table in Hagrid's seat between Robin and Starfire. Beastboy looked at Hermione strangely.

"Uh… dude? Do we know you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I know you."

Raven nodded. "She's read about us."

"Who knew we'd be in a British newspaper. That makes us global!" Cyborg added.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What? How do you know her?"

"Raven's balcony is right between Hermione's and mine." Beastboy jumped as Harry spoke up right behind him.

"Don't do that, dude!" Harry grinned.

"New friends!" Shouted Starfire. Had there been anyone in the cavernous room besides themselves, the teen titans, Harry, Hermione, and Ron would have earned some stares. Hagrid had long since left. Robin looked around. None of the three new teenagers seemed to be bothered by a couple kids with super powers, and none of the titans were all that surprised by this new world.

"It's weird. None of you are even bothered by us." He said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, well, it's hard to be shocked by anything when you go to a school where the lake has mermaids and a giant squid."

"Heh. Or when one of your best friends is routinely almost killed." Ron added.

"Or when you have a half giant for a teacher." Harry finished. Beastboy looked at them with wide eyes.

"Hagrid's a teacher!" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Cool! Raven's a vampire." A window cracked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, goddamnit! I. Am not. A vampire!" Everyone sweatdropped. Harry looked furtively around.

"Are you sure?" Raven smacked her self in the forehead and dragged her hand down her face.

"Yes I'm sure!" Hermione looked for a way to end the battle.

"Er… oh! Why aren't you surprised at all about Hogwarts and such? You must've only got your letter today."

(Answers in this order: Robin, Starfire, Raven(to Starfire), Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven.)

"We're super heroes. I'm the only one without powers or anything, but I got used to checking the food for tofu, meat, uh… Starfire food, or, when Raven's mad, bombs and poison."

"I am surprised by most anything on this planet! It is difficult to get used to American lifestyles, but now I must adapt to England as well! I have had my own fair share of magic myself. Raven and I switched bodies once!"

"An event I prefer not to remember."

"Dude! How can I be surprised by anything when I can do this?" Beastboy changed from mouse to cat to dog to cow.

"Boo Yah! This place rocks! We get to go to school and still not learn algebra!"

"Uhm… surprised? Not really. Not much surprises me. Well, except Starfire's appetite. That never fails." Ron poked Beastboy the chicken. Harry watched Starfire gleefully float into the air. Hermione asked Robin about the equipment he usually uses. Suddenly, there was a fight between Ron and Cyborg and Beastboy. Actually, it was more between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Ron was trying to keep Cyborg from blasting a small green chinchilla with his sonic blaster, while staying on his side over the meat vs. tofu debate. Harry put his hands back in his pockets. He felt some parchment. Harry pulled it out. The school list.

"Hermione? Ron? Have either of you gotten your books and things?" Ron let go of Cyborg and walked over.

"Nope. We're going tomorrow."

"What about you guys?" Harry asked the Titans. Raven looked around. She was the only one who heard the question.

"We've only known about the wizarding world for a few hours. As far as I know, Robin and I are the only ones who haven't lost the list."

Harry took that as a no.

"Well, do you guys want to come with us tomorrow? Everything is in Diagon Alley."

"Whatever." Raven was secretly glad they asked. None of the titans would even have any clue which end of a wand was up.

Eventually, everyone left the big restaurant like room full of tables. The titans all met in Raven's room, much to her chagrin. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in Harry's room just next door. The titans were having a meeting on what they knew so far about this new place.

"This school list; does anyone have it? I lost it while I was packing, dude." Beastboy said. Raven pulled hers out of her trunk and read it aloud.

"Uniform. Sixth year students will require:

1. At least seven sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. At least one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. At least one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."

"Whoa. Hey, Rae are you makin' this up?" Cyborg asked. Raven glared.

"No. it says right here-"

"Ha! Cy's gonna have to get extra, extra large robes!" Beastboy yelled, doubling over with laughter. Cyborg got a tic on his temple.

"And the little grass stain will need dolls' clothes." Beastboy stopped laughing and pouted.

"Friends? Why must we wear dark clothes of mourning?"

"They aren't mourning clothes, Star. It's just a school uniform." Robin answered. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Like the ones you wear in that yearbook of yours, vamp?" Raven said, a slight grin on her face. Robin blushed furiously. Before he could answer, however, Raven continued reading the list.

"Course books. All students should have a copy of each of the following: (A/N: sorry, but I'm using the first Harry Potter book to write the stuff in here. I'm going to use the books for first years but change them a little.)

The Standard Book of Spells, grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic VI by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them III by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: An Advanced Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Unfogging the Future part III by Cassandra Vablatsky

Welcome to Hogwarts: A Guide to the Wizarding World (A/N: this is a new thing that Hogwarts has started this year for muggle-borns and students who have never heard of wizards and stuff)"

"Ok, now I know Rae is makin' this up."

"Cyborg! I am not making this up! Read the damned list yourself if you want!"

"Books! But! But! Then this will be just like-"

"School?" Robin said, smirking. Beastboy fell over.

"Yes! I mean no! No school!" Starfire looked thoughtful.

"But friends Beastboy and Robin! This is a school. The letter says here that this is a school of wizarding. I do not understand why you do not know this."

"Starfire's making more sense than usual. Hogwarts is definitely a good thing. Oh, there's more on the list." Raven said. She continued reading.

"Other equipment:

1. 1 wand

2. 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 4)

3. At least one set glass or crystal phials

4. 1 telescope

5. 1 set brass scales

6. Standard parchment, quills, and ink

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad OR other approved pet."

"Hey, if BB doesn't get approved, he can't come."

"Hey! I'm not a pet, Cyborg! I went over this with that creepy Sodo guy!"

"I was kidding, you booger."

The titans went on to argue about other things involved with Hogwarts.

During all this in Harry's room next door

"Do you think that Raven girl is really a vampire?"

"Oh Ron. Don't be so thick. Robin was kidding."

"Hermione, it was Beastboy. Robin's the one you fancy." Ron quipped.

"I do not fancy Robin! It doesn't matter who it was. If Raven was a vampire, she would not have been outside in the sun this afternoon on the balconies."

"Hermione, how did you know about the er… the… what were they called?" Harry asked.

"I told you this. I read about them in a British paper. I brought it. Here." Hermione pulled out a large newspaper clipping. "It's much too long and boring to read again, even for me. Basically, it just tells about who the Teen Titans are, their main villains, and their residency in a place called Jump City. I'll just skip to that part."

"Read it aloud Hermione. Me and Harry can't read." Harry smacked Ron in the back of the head. Hermione glared and began.

"The Teen Titans… where is it…? Let's see… Ah. Here it is. The Teen Titans, much like a younger version of the Justice League, consists of five teens who reside in a ten story T shaped tower on an island in the Jump City harbor. They are Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire.

"Robin, former side kick of the legendary Dark Knight, is the leader. He doesn't have super powers, but he is an expert in all forms of martial arts. His myriads of gadgets also prove useful in the battle against villainy.

"Cyborg, the human-robot hybrid, is the mechanic of the titans. His were the blue prints for he Titans' Tower. The titans never hired construction workers, using their own powers to build their home. His hulking figure seems imposing, but that only applies to evil-doers.

"Beastboy, the comedian of the group, is an elfish green boy, complete with green hair and fangs. He has the ability to become any animal he wishes including, the titans found out on a trip to outer space, alien creatures.

"Starfire is often called the sunshine of the Teen Titans. Though a little naïve, Starfire strives to make the world a better place. Her super strength adds a powerful force behind any punch, and her starbolts, bright green stars she forms in her hands, are not something you want to get hit by. She shoots lasers from her eyes, but is still one of the kindest aliens anyone would wish to meet.

"Little to none is known about Raven. She wears a dark aura and an emotionless expression. Her powers are almost as mysterious as she. A few villains have met with her bad side, such as the now hopelessly mad Dr. Light, and Terra, a betrayer of the titans who in the end, sacrificed herself to save the city from an erupting volcano."

"Wow." Harry said.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron, Would you please stop saying that! There's a lot more, but that is the important part."

"Wait. So did she drive this Dr. Light guy mad, or was he already like that?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't say. There's almost nothing about her in the article, only things she allowed the others to say about her. She's the only one who didn't do an interview. This article is just a copy from a newspaper in Jump City with permission to put it here."

"She's kind of creepy. Does it say anything about how she uses her powers? She cracked Harry's door!" Ron said, nodding his head towards the magically repaired glass sliding door. Hermione scanned the paper.

"Er… yeah. Here. Since Raven didn't want to do an interview, she allowed there to be one question about her."

"Well what does it say?" Harry prompted.

"I'll just read the Q and A for each person. Ok, the first was Robin.

Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: Raven? Sometimes she's really creepy, but I think she does that on purpose. Great now she's gonna kill me. Anyway, her powers are controlled by emotion, I think. That's why she always seems so distant. I think. Usually, Beastboy accidentally sets himself up for a huge put down on Raven's part. It's also not fun to make Raven angry. We had to learn that the hard way.

Here's Cyborg's.

Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: I just want to stay on her good side. If I could find it. No, I'm just kidding. She says video games, T.V., and most of our fights are pointless. Oh well. She's really nice… well, not really nice, but nice-er when you get to know her. Unfortunately, for her anyway, she lives with us. She always has an awesome sarcastic remark. That makes her funny, even if she doesn't want to be.

Beastboy's.

Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: Wow. Uh… she said I could answer this right? Ok, uhm… well, she always stays away from us. She's always meditating or reading or beating me up. Yeah, mostly the last one. She doesn't like tofu. I never got that. She'll drink this herbal tea stuff, but she won't eat a tofu dog. She's weird, but she likes my jokes! Ok, part of her likes my jokes. Yeah, so she's cool.

Starfire's. I dunno if his will even be helpful.

Q: What are your thoughts on Raven?

A: My thoughts on friend Raven? I think that Raven is a very enjoyable person to spend time with! She often attempts to seclude herself from our activities. I have meditated with her, and in return she has gone with me to the mall of shopping. Whenever she makes things melt or explode, it is almost all of the time our fault. She pays for the many bulbs of light we lose every week. I do not think this is fair, however, as Beastboy is the one who angers her with his constant tofu addiction, and bad jokes."

"So her powers are controlled by emotion, she doesn't have full control over them, she likes to read, has a bad side, er… we're getting obsessed." Harry said.

"No we're not. We just don't know much about her. We're only curious." Hermione said, shrugging.

"Yeah. They're going to earn some stares at school. Wonder what house they'll be in. I bet Raven'll be in Slytherin."

"Ron, it isn't right to judge people like that. For all you know, Starfire will be a Slytherin."

The teens continued to argue for a while, but it was late when they all went to their separate rooms. Same with the Titans.

&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a loud crashing coming from the room next door. She groggily looked around for a clock. Then she found the watch on her own wrist. Of course, now she understood why she was so tired an unfocused. It was 4:57 in the morning. Hermione rolled out of bed and pulled a robe on over her pajamas. She shuffled out the door and into the hall way. The door to her right (when she was facing the door) was the room from which the sound of flying furniture was coming from. She knocked on the door. A huge BOOM came from the room, causing the door to vibrate. Hermione stepped back when the door opened, revealing a grouchy looking Raven. Her short hair was frizzed and standing on end. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cloak was askew. Hermione could see over turned furniture and the shattered windows over Raven's shoulder.

"What." Raven asked. It was more of a demand than a question, however.

"There were crashes. they-"

"Woke you up? Uhm… sorry about that." Raven's eyes darted around as if she was afraid someone else was there. Her next question threw Hermione off completely, and it was obvious that she wasn't used to saying it.

"Uhm… You can come in… if you want." Hermione solemnly nodded. Raven sighed and moved out of the way so that Hermione could come in. Hermione stepped hesitantly inside. The vanity mirror was cracked and lying on the floor. The huge bed was upside down, the four posters splayed out and broken off. The sheets were in a heap on the vanity which was on the wrong side of the room, upside down. There was glass all over the floor near the sliding door and windows where they had shattered in.

"Wow. What did you do?" Hermione noticed that Raven's trunk was outside on the balcony, seemingly untouched. Lying on top of it was a hand mirror that was beautifully carved in black iron. Hermione turned her eyes from it to see that Raven was gazing around her room in slight shock.

"I think I lost my temper." She said calmly. Raven walked over and sat down on her upside-down bed. She added, "Didn't mean to wake you. Did you want something?" Hermione looked around. Her gaze fell on the broken bed.

"You do realize we're going to be here for a few more days." Raven nodded. "Er… I can fix that if you want me to." Hermione finished, pointing to the bed. Raven looked down and hopped off.

"That's ok. I can fix big things." Raven held up her hands in front of her. Hermione wondered how she could fix anything with out a wand. Even if she did have super powers.

"Azerath." Raven's hands grew black spheres of energy. Her eyes glowed white.

"Metrione." The bed, including posts, glowed black.

"Zsinthose." The glowing bed rose into the air. It righted its self and the posts placed themselves onto the four corners. They attached themselves perfectly, down to the last splinter. Hermione gasped as the bed was released from the black energy and gently placed on the floor.

"Wow." Raven's eyes and hands stopped glowing. She turned to Hermione.

"Anything else?"

"No, but I don't think I could get back to sleep now. Would you mind terribly if I stayed?"

"Yes…" Hermione's face fell. "…but you can stay anyway if you really want to be in here with me." Hermione looked up.

"You're sure?" Raven hesitated, but nodded slowly. Raven looked around. Suddenly, a digital clock encased in a black aura floated up from behind some broken furniture. Raven looked at it. 5:12 AM. She tossed it over her shoulder. The clock crashed to the floor, but didn't appear to be broken.

"God damn the time difference!" She had said it in a monotone, but Hermione could tell she was thoroughly annoyed. Hermione felt around in the pockets of her robe. A long skinny piece of wood touched her hand. Hermione pulled it out; her wand.

"Would you like to get a head start on the school things? Or we could wake up the other boys and Starfire. With any luck, there aren't many other students in Diagon Alley yet." Raven looked at the wand thoughtfully.

"Maybe we'd better get dressed first." Hermione looked down at her self. She was sure her hair must be as messy, if not more than, Raven's. She grinned and nodded. Raven opened the door and Hermione walked out.

"Knock three times when you're finished." Hermione said. Raven nodded and shut the door.

Raven immediately fixed the rest of the things in her room. It wasn't difficult as she did them all at the same time. She levitated her trunk back into the room and placed her hand mirror on the dresser/vanity. Raven opened her trunk and began using her powers to place all of her clothes in separate drawers. Her books, notebooks, and sketchbooks landed in stacks next to the mirror. Everything else stayed in the trunk. Raven pulled out her toiletry bag manually and walked to the bath located behind a magical door that was in the wall on Harry's side. Raven brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and all the other things one would be expected to do at that time. She was already thoroughly disgusted with herself for forgetting to pack tea. Raven left her bag on the counter next to the sink and wall mirror. Her next task was to get dressed. She pulled out a black t-shirt that fit loosely paired with a pair of slightly baggy black jeans. It felt odd wearing nothing to cover her face, however, so Raven was anxious to get one of those wizard hats, even if they were weird. For shoes, Raven pulled on a soft black pair exactly like her usual purple boots. On a last thought, Raven also grabbed her usual belt and just as she clipped it over her hip, three knocks sounded on her door. Raven walked over and opened the dark wooden door. There, Hermione stood, slightly nervous. She was clad in a light pink hoody sweatshirt, faded designer blue jeans, and navy sneakers. Her bushy hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail and she looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"You Americans dress so strangely." Hermione looked down at her wrist watch and added, "It's still only 5:30. Don't you think it's a bit cruel to wake everyone up this early?" Raven smirked slightly. It gave a very creepy effect.

"Yes. Let's hurry." Hermione giggled. They walked into the hallway. Apparently, Ron's room was just across the hall from Raven's and the rest of the titans were in a row on the right. Hermione was a bout to knock on Harry's door when a black glowing hand formed in midair. She looked around. There was one in front of every door. They all began to bang and beat on the doors wildly. Finally each one opened showing a tired disgruntled teen. The hands immediately disappeared. Every came out into the hallway. Robin spoke first, rubbing his eyes through his mask. His pajamas were suspiciously like his uniform.

"Is there a reason (yawn) that you guys woke us all up this early?" Hermione giggled.

"We wanted to be early getting our school things! Ron, your family is coming tomorrow, right?" Ron yawned loudly and stretched, hitting Beastboy in the head, who fell over at Cyborg's feet in slumber.

"Too early… can't think…" Ron fell over on top of Beastboy, also snoring. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm and was suddenly wide awake. Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you do that!" Cyborg looked around before realizing she meant him.

"It's a lot like drinking ten cups of coffee." He said. The human part of his brain was still groggy and not thinking as clearly as it could. Harry and Starfire hadn't said anything. Both were slumped against the wall. Hermione pulled her and out and muttered something under her breath. Suddenly, a huge bang went off and everyone was showered in bright blue sparks. Harry, Ron, Starfire, Beastboy, and Robin all awakened with a start, but it was hard to tell which yelled and who swore. Since everyone was now awake, everyone decided to get ready and leave. Ron, Harry, Robin, and Beastboy all turned to their rooms swearing under their breath. Cyborg went downstairs with Hermione as he didn't really need to do anything. Starfire turned back to her room muttering something in Tameranean that Raven was positive was swearing. Raven stalked back into her own room and walked over to the balcony. She gazed out over the dark streets, but the sky began to get slightly lighter as the dawn broke.

Suddenly a large barn owl swooped down over her head, dropping something beside her. Raven stooped to pick it up, but by the time she looked to the sky, the owl was gone. She looked down at her hands. Raven was holding a small envelope, but there was a slight bulge in the bottom as if an object besides the letter was concealed inside. She looked for an address and found one. It was written in black ink that, in the right light, had a deep purple sheen. The handwriting seemed familiar somehow, but Raven couldn't place it. The address as simply:

Raven V. Azar

Raven gasped. Her full name, even if the middle was only an initial, was known only to herself. Her mother and father must have known, but one was a massive red demon from hell locked in an inter-dimensional prison, and the other was dead. Who else knew?

Raven just stood holding the letter for another moment before sliding her fingers under the seal and opening it. Inside was a short note and a miniscule key. Raven held the key up to the light of dawn before reading the note. In the same ink, yet scrawled untidily was only a few words.

"Raven- This is the key to your vault in Gringotts. Number 666. Everything within is yours with the exception of the &&&&&&"

Raven read the note several times and still could not decipher the final word. There came a loud knocking at her door and Cyborg's voice rang out.

"Hey! Rae! Everybody's ready! We're going!" Raven heard the door begin to open and she shoved the letter, note, and key furiously into her pocket. She turned and walked to the door as Cyborg opened it and walked past him. She heard him slam the door and run after her as she levitated down the stairs. Sure enough, everyone was down in the main room around a large table talking and laughing. Raven and Cyborg entered and everyone looked at Hermione expectantly. She pulled a list out of her pocket.

"Okay. We're going to Gringotts first, then-" She looked up from the list and frowned. "Wait. You guys don't have any money. Unless you have Muggle mon-"

"Muggle? Sounds like a Starfire word." Beastboy said. Raven cut in.

"We have money."

"Wizard money?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I think so." Hermione nodded and got back to her list.

"Anyway, after Gringotts, we can go to the robes shop, wands, cauldrons, instruments, and everything else. Books are last." Robin looked around.

"Titans go." He said dully. Raven had failed to notice before, but he was holding a steaming mug of something that smelled suspiciously like coffee. Raven scowled jealously. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged looks. Ron spoke up.

"You're all nutters." He growled. He then added brightly, "Welcome to the club." Raven sighed.

"Can we just go?" Everyone nodded and the octet shuffled out the door to Diagon Alley. By now, it was about 6:15, and all the shops appeared to be open, but there were not many people in the streets.

Everyone followed Hermione through the cobbled streets in silence. Beastboy kept stumbling, and whenever Robin talked, it was hard to understand him. As the group approached the large wizard's bank, he spoke again to everyone's extreme annoyance.

"Wowthatsatallbuilding.doesitgounderground?thatissoweird.Ihaveneverhadcoffeebefore.Ireallylikethiscoffeedn'tyou?heyRavenwouldyouliketotrysomeofmycoffee?Thereisalotandithinkishouldshare." Raven glared. Cyborg took the mug from Robin.

"O…k… No coffee for Robin. Ever." Everyone threw him a grateful look. Hermione led them through the huge doors and they passed some small weird troll like midget people. Much to everyone's dismay, Robin spoke up again.

"wowthoseguysareshort.dotheyworkhere?aretheytrolls?aretheygoblins?aretheyevil?wesouldputtheminprisoniftheyareevil.muststopevil.muststopevil!titansgo!titansgo!titans-hey!what'reyou!no!stopthat!" Robin was finally cut off when Cyborg grabbed him around the waist, holding him still while Hermione cast a spell on him. Robin went rigid as a board and he stopped talking. His arms and legs were clasped together and he seemed unable to move. His eyes, however, were rolling around looking at them all in shock.

"What did you do to friend Robin!" Starfire squealed, causing several goblins to look over. Hermione pocketed her wand.

"Just a useful spell. It's not hurting him, but he can't move until I use the counter-curse." Ron sneered.

"Bloody hell, he deserved it, though." He said, earning glares from everyone else. The group walked over to a large counter where a goblin stood writing on a large roll of parchment. Cyborg carried Robin under his arm. The goblin didn't look up from his writing, but spoke as soon as they got to him.

"Which vaults?" Harry stepped forward.

"368, 457, 212, and…" He looked at the titans. Raven stepped past Beastboy and finished for him.

"666." Beastboy snickered. Raven glared. "I'm warning you…" Beastboy immediately shut up. The goblin looked unamused and gazed at Harry sharply. He leaned over the desk.

"Do 368, 457, 212, and, " He diverted his glare to Raven, "666… have their keys?" Ron and Hermione each produced a small key and handed them to Harry. Raven pulled hers out of her pocket and also gave it to him. By now everyone was looking at her questioningly. Harry placed the four keys onto the counter where the goblin swept them into his own hand. The goblin looked over their heads and shouted.

"Verik! Large cart!" Another goblin, uglier this time, waddled over. He took the handful of keys from the other goblin.

"Right. This way, then." He said, gesturing towards a towering door on the other side of the room. Everyone followed Verik out of the cavernous room and into a tunnel made up of rock. There were rail tracks in the center leading down to dark depths. Verik whistled and a large cart that would be just big enough for everyone hurtled in. It stopped just in front of them and everyone got in. The goblin was last in and he sat in front. Suddenly, the cart raced forward, down the shaft. The titans were awestruck. They looked around in bewilderment. It was impossible to remember all the sharp turns and hills.

Suddenly, the cart stopped. The goblin was first out. Ron appeared slightly green. There was a large brass number on top of the door in front of them. Vault 212. Ron was the only person to get out. As soon as the goblin opened the door, Ron rushed in and came back out carrying a small jingling sack.

"Mum won one of those spell card lotteries." He said. "One thousand galleons!"

Hermione answered everyone's questioning looks. "They're like those scratch lottery cards muggles get."

Ron and Verik hopped back in and they were hurtling along again. The next stop was 368 and Harry got out. When he came back to the cart, he also carried a jingling sack, though his seemed to be a little fuller than Ron's. The cart seemed to be hurtling upwards and for the first time, Raven noticed it wasn't being steered. She was jolted out of her thoughts by another violent stop. Vault 457 appeared to be Hermione's vault. On the way to the last vault, 666, Harry handed Raven five leather sacks exactly like Ron, Harry, and Hermione's. As soon as the cart stopped, Raven got out slowly. She almost felt like retching. Verik stepped out of the cart and unlocked the door. As it opened, Raven's eyes widened in awe. She heard a collective gasp behind her and realized everyone else must have followed her out.

Inside the vault were stacks and stacks of gold, silver, and bronze disks. There were trunks overflowing with coins and there were also assorted statues and objects. In a far corner stood a stack of crates that were over filled with jewels. She absent mindedly handed a sack to each of her fellow titans, except Robin; she gave his to Cyborg until Hermione de-spelled him. Harry took a step forward so that he was beside Raven and turned to her.

"How did you… Who…" Raven looked back at him.

"I do not know so don't ask me. Let's- let's just get some and go… wait. Do wizards have a separate banking system?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Galleons are the big gold ones." Harry stooped low and picked up a large gold disk, a slightly smaller silver one, and a small bronze piece. "Silver ones are sickles, there's seventeen to a Galleon. The little bronze ones are knuts and they're twenty-nine to a sickle."

Raven walked over to a large heap of coins, followed closely by the titans. They each scooped several handfuls into their bags until they were full. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Verik were back in the cart. Everyone was just walking out, Raven, lastly when She took one last sweeping glance of the room and something caught her eyes. Raven used her powers to grasp it and zoom it into her hand. Raven wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to call for her. Raven slipped it into her pocket without a glance the second it fell into her hand and walked to the cart as the doors shut behind them.

Everyone was silent until they had left the great Gringotts. Robin's caffeine attack seemed to have worn off, as he was now slightly sleepy. Now that it was nearing 7:30, the sun was up and everyone took a few moments to get used to the brightness. Hermione set off and everyone followed. They approached a robes shop that no one paid attention to the name of and walked inside. They went to the back of the shop where nine witches, employees, were standing. There were also nine stools, though one was occupied by a small boy and one of the nine witches was measuring him for his robes.

Each of the teens stood on a stool and were measured by the witches. Starfire kept looking around wildly at all of the multi colored robes. Robin nodded off every once in a while and the witch prodded him awake. Beastboy and Cyborg were talking animatedly about random things. Harry and Ron debated whether wizard's chess or exploding snaps were better. Raven stood silently, obviously not used to the amount of, or type of attention she was getting. None-the-less, she stood still as she was measured. Hermione was talking about the courses to Raven, though she was ignoring her pointedly.

Once finished, the large group paid for their robes and left with a large bag slung over their shoulder. They had all gotten the necessary black robes and black hats. Each had also gotten a set of robes that were a different color. Robin, bright scarlet; Cyborg, electric blue; Harry, a dark bottle green; Hermione, sky blue; Starfire, hot pink; Beastboy, emerald green; Ron, brilliant orange; Raven, silky black with a deep purple sheen to the fabric. Ron stepped slightly ahead of the group and led them down the cobble street that was slowly filling with wizards.

"Right, then. Wands next." He said brightly as they turned to Ollivander's. Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to wait outside. The titans walked in and were greeted by a place that looked slightly like a very dusty abandoned shoe store. There appeared to be no one inside until a small man appeared behind the counter. Robin made his way over.

"We (yawn) get wands here, right?" He said dully. The man nodded then raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… You first, boy." He said, pulling a long thin box from a shelf. "Which is your wand hand?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm…uh… ambidextrous…" Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Right, then. Hold out whichever arm. Good." He then pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings. The titans watched curiously as Mr. Ollivander began measuring Robin from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round the head. As he was measuring, Mr. Ollivander began to talk about wands. He wasn't wrong to notice that they had no idea what they were doing.

"Every wand has a core of some powerful magical substance. Ollivander wands can contain heartstrings of dragons, phoenix feathers, and unicorn hairs. No two-" He was cut short as Starfire squealed loudly, causing everyone to shrink away from her, covering their ears.

"Unicorns!" she cried. Mr. Ollivander put the tape measure in his pocket and began flitting around the many tall shelves, pulling down boxes.

"Er… yes. Unicorns. Where was I? Oh yes. No two wands are exactly the same. Of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He pulled down one last box. "Ah. This wand was the first I ever tried to sell. I try it with every customer just to see if I can get it to choose someone. It's rejected every wizard since 382 BC. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Robin took the wand and swished it a bit. A stream of red sparks shot out of the end, throwing spots of light everywhere. Mr. Ollivander cried,

"Oh bravo! That wand seems to have been waiting 1622 years for you! Well then, that's seven galleons." Robin reached into his own sack and pulled out seven large gold discs and handed them to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander followed much the same system for each titan. Cyborg got an oak wand, sixteen inches, a phoenix feather, and it was 'pliable.' The wand made his sonic cannon go haywire and burn Mr. Ollivander's hat to a crisp.

Starfire's was twelve inches long, swishy, made of willow and it contained a unicorn's hair. A gooey yellow substance the consistency of thick shampoo spurted from the tip of her wand and when Beast boy gathered the nerve to taste it declared it mustard. Beastboy was graced with a maple wand that was 11 inches in length, flexible, with a dragon heartstring. Little green birds shot out of his wand and vanished into thin air for several minutes.

"Step forward, Ms. Azar. That's it. Hold out your wand hand." Mr. Ollivander measured Raven the same way as everyone else. She was clearly unnerved by this. Obviously she wasn't quite used to physical contact with any living being. Mr. Ollivander finished quickly, though. He was on a stool, pulling down a wand when another fell off the top of the shelf onto his head. He caught it before it hit the floor, but stood looking at it for a moment.

"Never tried this one…" He mumbled under his breath. Raven wasn't sure anyone heard him besides herself. Mr. Ollivander shuffled back over with a very dusty box. He opened it and pulled out a wand that seemed strange. He handed the wand to Raven.

"That one's rare, ebony, thirteen inches, nice and supple. It's got a core of unicorn's hair. Try it."

Raven gripped it and felt a warmth wash through her hand and up her arm. She flicked her wrist and a rainbow of sparks shot form the tip. It didn't stop there. The sparks became a steady stream that twisted like a giant multi colored snake. They darted around the shop swirling around each titan and Mr. Ollivander. The snake glided through the window and did the same to the three teens just out side. When they got to Harry, the stream hit him square in the chest and knocked him onto his back.

"Harry!" cried both teens outside. All but Raven, who paid Mr. Ollivander and darted after them, ran outside and stood around him. Of course, as poor Harry's luck would have it, a certain familiar drawling voice sounded behind them.

"Oh, the famous Harry Potter has fallen and can't get up." After the comment, there was sluggish laughter. Hermione and Ron pulled Harry up by the arms as the titans turned on the speaker.

"What's this? He's made some friends." There was a small blonde boy with a pale pointed face. There were also two large boys standing behind him snickering. The boy looked the titans up and down. "A bunch of freaks. Ha. You're too good for them."

By this time Harry had shoved his way forward. He didn't appear to be hurt at all.

"Watch it Malfoy. Or-" Raven stepped in front of him.

"Would you care to repeat that?" She said. Her gaze was icy cold and anyone would be chilled at her deadly calm voice. Malfoy was slightly unsettled, but he recovered quickly.

"Yeah. You're a bunch of freaks and you're all making friends with the wrong sort."

"You do not. Want to call me. A freak." Raven said. "Azerath Metrione Zsinthose!" She narrowed her eyes and all three trouble makers were encased in a large black sphere. Malfoy was obviously scared. He was banging on the bubble yelling to be let out. Raven pushed the bubble high into the air and didn't release the boys until they were on the roof of a tall shop near by. The teens all had a laugh (except Raven, mind you) but ran away as soon as Malfoy's yelling caused several adults to exit their shops.

Harry was first of the seven hysterical teens to recover from his fits of laughter.

"What's… next?" He gasped. Hermione, still giggling lightly, pulled the list from earlier out of her pocket.

"Well, we've got to get you all cauldrons, a telescope, and potions ingredients – we can get that down the street - parchment, quills, and ink –that's next door- and books. Let's go get the potions equipment first." The group hustled down the street slowed down by fits of laughter.

They arrived at a larger shop with an obscure name and walked in. Hermione marched to the front desk where a tired old witch stood, obviously bored out of her gray skull.

"Hello, Mary! We've come to get five sets of all this." Hermione said brightly, handing the witch the list. Mary nodded and waved her hand. Suddenly, everything that was asked for appeared on the counter. Mary added in a bored tone, handing the list back to Hermione,

"That's nine galleons, ten sickles, and eleven knuts each." The titans dug into their sacks and brought out the correct amount of coins. After paying the witch and gathering their things into large bags, they left the shop.

Everyone walked straight into the shop to the left. It was an uneventful task to get the five telescopes, and also uneventful getting the writing supplies. Acquiring books, however, was very eventful.

Everyone rounded the corner to Flourish and Blotts and walked inside. The large store was absolutely filled to bursting with books. Hermione seemed to know exactly where everything was and gathered all the books for everyone. The rest of the teens waited near the entrance as Hermione raced back and fourth among the high shelves bringing back stacks of books each time. Everything seemed fine until a highly unwanted drawling voice came from just outside.

"I'm glad I'm not staying in the Leaky Cauldron, aren't you?" Malfoy was saying. He had spotted the teens and wasn't being troubled to lower his voice. He grinned maliciously and added, "That shabby run down place must be a step up to Weasel, though, eh? A real palace."

Ron's ears turned red and he stood quickly. Harry, rather than stopping him, stood up too. The titans looked on slightly worried, but kept silent. Malfoy, however, spoke again, sneering with his large cronies laughing behind him.

"Where's the mudblood, Potter? Is she behind these other dirty blooded trolls, or has she died, yet?" That did it for Ron. He charged at Malfoy who took on a look of sudden cowardice. The two lugs, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in front of him. Ron, however, didn't hesitate and punched Crabbe in the stomach with all his might. Crabbe didn't seem to be affected and he raised his fist. No one had time to react before Ron crashed into the ground, blood pouring from his nose. Hermione got back with seven thick volumes just in time to see Harry rush forward and land a punch on Goyle's face. She dropped her books on her own foot in surprise. Malfoy just laughed as Ron got up but was knocked down again when Harry, winded from a punch in the stomach, flew into him with a swollen lip. Starfire was fuming. She walked menacingly forward, making everyone else go silent with anticipation. Of course, nothing lasts forever.

"Ha! You're going to let a girl fight your battles, Potter?" Starfire's eyes turned glowing green. Her fists glowed with brilliant spheres of lime light.

"I am no ordinary girl. You will not hurt my friends!" At this, she hovered a few feet in the air, making the three offenders back up a step. "HAAA!" She cried, letting loose a fierce barrage of starbolts. Of course, being Starfire, she didn't want to hurt anyone and purposely let the starbolts hit the ground harmlessly. It had the desired affect, however, and the boys ran off, panic stricken.

Starfire turned back to her friends and grinned sweetly. Harry pushed his glasses back onto his nose and helped Ron up. Ron was staring at Starfire with wide eyes.

"How did you do that!" He exclaimed loudly. Starfire blushed as Raven walked up to the boys.

"Righteous fury." She said simply. Her hands then began glowing with an electric blue aura. She continued, "I can heal that."

Harry nodded and Raven momentarily placed her hands over his bottom lip. When she moved them away again, Harry felt his lip and there was nothing there. Raven turned her attention to Ron's steadily bleeding nose and touched it. There was still some blood on his face, but he wiped it away with his sleeve. Hermione had stacked the thick volumes into eight towering stacks for each of them. Beastboy had a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Hey, they look a lot like… arch enemies! Yeah!"

Ron snickered while Harry nodded. Robin picked up one of the stacks and pulled his money sack off of his belt. "I think we should pay for our books and get out of here." He said, nodding his head toward an angry looking cashier. Everyone muttered in agreement and lifted their stacks and followed him. The cashier noticed that there wasn't any real damage done, but was still gritting his teeth as he told them that each person needed to pay ten galleons, fourteen sickles, and twelve knuts.

After everyone had paid and added their books to the full bag of robes, the teens set off back up Diagon alley to the leaky cauldron to drop off their school things so that they could explore Diagon Alley without the hindrance of their heavy sacks.

* * *

_BYES! This was amazing. 100 reviews, I hope to get as many! and chapter is in the works! and other stories will also be updated soon, I promise!_


	14. Small Talk

"You would think that wouldn't make me nervous, you know?" Harry said, gesturing ahead to Starfire. She floated about six inches above the ground, following beside Robin.

"Yeah... Well, I don't think I'll get used to the accents." Raven responded. She and Harry were trailing a bit behind everyone else. They, for their own reasons, didn't really feel like being in that large group in front of them.

"I dunno. You're the ones with accents."

"You'd think so, but you'd be wrong." Harry laughed. Raven smiled. They were getting along perfectly, which was nice.

Today was only the second day of the Titans' stay in England and each one had found that it wasn't so hard to get used to everything. With the exception, of course, of those _weird_ accents and inversed slang.

"So besides the fact that you had to wake up with an owl in your bed," Raven glared at him for bringing up her wake-up call, curtesy of Hedwig. "How are you liking England?"

"It's refined. Dignified." Raven said after thinking a moment. "I dare you to give a wand to any American teenager."

"Well, what about--"

"They don't count. Superheroes have a few morals."

Harry laughed again. "You're funny, Raven. Unbeleivably so."

"So I've been told, I guess. But I'm just telling the truth." Raven said, always one to downplay a compliment.

"You don't laugh enough."

"Sorry."

"Well...That isn't something you usually apologize for, but alright."

"Heh."

"Was that a chuckle?"

"...No."

"Fine, then." Harry glanced sideways at her. "I WILL make you laugh, Raven. I'll get you when you least expect it, and--"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm _still_ getting e-mails about this story after soooo long. It's really great. I apologise profusely for not updating, but in a moment of spontaniety (coughprocrastinationcough) I wrote up this tiny little thing in hopes to appease y'all while I keep working on my RENT fanfiction ((I hope you'll all enjoy it whenever I get it up)).

I'd like to explain why I haven't updated in so long-

Okay, see, I love TT but I kinda...fell off the lovelyness of it. I haven't seen any episodes since the end of The End pt3. The reason for that is that now that Raven's been explained, I feel like there's not much for me in the series. But now I feel bad for abandoning you all. I swear to work on Wishes and this story and update at some point.

much!love, Emerald


	15. Chapter 15 and lengthy AN

Harry pulled his wand suddenly and _avada kadavra_-ed everybody on the street.

He then fell to his knees, suffering under the crutacious curse. Someone laughed, but there was no one left to hear it.

End.

* * *

Alright, guys. I had to do that because it's against the rules to make an entry that is just an author's note now. 

I am rereading all of the reviews I've gotten on this fanfiction. I really appreciate them, even the guy who informed me about some random plot changes I made.

I am blown away by your responses to the story (especially since I don't think it's very good), but you guys are CRAZY! Look! The last time I updated this fic was a full year ago! I'm still getting reviews!

I really hate to do this, but I can't have you guys keep thinking there's going to be an update. I can't go "I need a certain number of reviews" or anything because...I know you guys would succeed and then I'd have to write another chapter. X.x

Note the "_have_ to write" part there. Yeah, that's right. This story just doesn't appeal to me anymore. I'm sorry, but this story is now on and indefinite hiatus. Which means that a very long time from now, it could be updated, but it isn't likely.

The reason I'm bothering to say anything, though, is that I've finally come out of hibernation. I'm working on a new TT fanfiction (no HP...I don't like HP) and it'll be up probably this weekend.

It's a better style of writing, and less annoying than everything else I've done.

So In conclusion, go to my bio and hit the author alert tab (not favourite...I don't deserve that one) so that (if you're interested) you'll be alerted when that story and any others come online.

If I do get a lot of author alerts added, I'll consider some fanservice (updates for this fic) but no garuntees!

Thanks a lot, everybody. I got a lot of really encouraging reviews, and that's a little bit of why I'm back.

Bye!

-Emerald

PS: please don't report me!


End file.
